Darkness Within
by Samuel98
Summary: The story of a boy who has been booted from his home town. His family's gone. He won't seek forgiveness. Only revenge. First story.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I Just realized that I never put in the disclaimer. So I'm doing that now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Hedgehog or any other characters of the Sonic The Hedgehog series. I own Blyxil though. So there's that...

* * *

><p>As I ran away from the castle, I once again saw the image of a man hovering over the still bodies of 2 men and 2 women. That image is what's kept me going these past 2 years. I was determined to bring that bat down, but other people stood in my way. One was catching up to me at an alarming rate.<p>

"That hedgehog again, of all places!"

"You're not getting away again!" the black hedgehog yelled, and he proceeded to roundhouse kick me in the back of my head. I got up and headbutt him in the gut, but he countered with a punch to my spine. "Give up now, and I promise your death will be quick."

I thought through my options, and saw only one move. "Not a chance vampire!" I took out my staff and swung it around me and let go.

"You just threw away your weapon." He observed.

"You'd think that. Wouldn't you?" He turned around to see the staff hit him in the face. I caught the staff and jumped into the trees. He tried to chase after me, but my swinging is simply too fast. I heard a gun fire behind me, and a bullet whizzed past my head, but I kept going. Soon, I reached a GUN building. "Did I actually need to be here?" I asked myself, then I saw a woman running away from GUN beetles. "Well, seems like I get to have a little fun."

I jumped onto one of the Beetles and punched a hole through it's head and pulled out some circuitry. I then jumped onto another and grabbed onto it's sides. I used it to shoot down another, then crawled underneath it and kicked through it. The last one, the Golden Beetle, was about to turn around, but I shot it with a lightning bolt and watched it explode. I turned around and helped the woman up.

"Excuse me miss, but are those leaves and flowers some sort of costume?" She looked at me with an unsure expression.

"These are real. I'm a Seedrian. Aren't you a plant-eater?"

"I eat whatever I want. But I don't like most vegetables, and your no potato."

"Thanks? What's your name?" I was going to reply, but I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Ah… Big Foot. The same model as last time. I thought GUN would've built something better this time." I turned to face the robot to see that my ears had not deceived me. "Wait… I hear something extra."

"Come in base. You were right. The cloaked mobian is here. Proceeding to engage." A young sounding voice spoke.

"They even sent someone inexperienced! This'll be fun." I ran up to it, and it began attacking in it's predictable pattern. Hover in the air, spray some bullets, land, and fire missiles. Then it repeats. I took the last model down at 2 cycles without getting a scratch. But this model began to switch things up at the end of it's first cycle. "This is new."

After firing only the first set of missiles, the GUN mech began hovering in the air again, as usual, but instead of spraying bullets at me, it charged up for something big. "You got cocky! Did you think GUN would send the same model after you destroyed the first one! HA! Time to pay for your crimes!" It shot a huge laser towards me. I barely avoided it, but I dodged it nonetheless.

"Alright. I'll admit you did catch me off guard. But you sound like you're the cocky one. Proclaiming my defeat before you even fire. Don't make me laugh!"

"But… I was sure that would work!" Now he's whining. Oh well. I'll end this now. I jump at the mech and rip through it's armor and take the blaster away. Then I crawl towards each side and tear off the missile launchers. Then I jump above it and drill through to the bottom, taking the guns in the process.

"More scraps for me." Without any care for whether the pilot was still alive, I walk back to the Plant Lady. She was shaking. "If you're gonna ask for someone's name, then I suggest giving your own first."

"Oh.. um. I'm Galaxina. And… My sister Cosmo was captured by those soldiers."

I give it some thought. Then I reach into my cloak and get out an empty box. I look towards the Big Foot mech and see the pilot getting out. I walk towards him and ask, "Would this base by any chance be the GUN Fortress?"

He looks me dead in the eye and says, "Why should I tell you?" His tone of voice gives it away.

"Thank you." I say, then I kick his head, and hear a snap. I turn back towards the plant lady and hand her a bag of rings, and walk towards the Fortress.

"Wait! What's your name? And What do I do with this?"

I continue walking and say, "Head into that town over there. There should be a building called 'Chaotix Agency'. You'll know what to do from there."

When I got to the base, I started investigating. The base was on high alert after I was confirmed to be here, so I had to be real sneaky. Wait for cameras and guards to look away. Detect any lasers and traps before proceeding. I finally found the girl on floor 74, but there were guards watching nearly all of the room, and I was nearly caught. I needed to devise a plan, but I couldn't think of anything I could do on my own.

After a while, I saw 3 people running up to me. A blue hedgehog, an orange fox, and a red echidna.

"Oh… You're not GUN soldiers. Who sent you?"

The red echidna got into a fighting position. "Why should we tell you?"

The fox, however, was kinder. "We were hired by an alien plant woman to rescue her sister."

"Ah. You're the Chaotix. Well, you'll find it hard to get into the room that girl is in without being detected. But I have a plan." I told them about how I stole a key card from a guard a few floors down without him noticing.

"You worked your way from the ground up? Must've been tiring. We only had to go down 26 floors." That blue hedgehog was gloating.

"Anyway, we can sneak into that room if 2 of us cause a distraction."

"And why should we do your plan?" The echidna isn't very trusting.

"Because, I have a resource you don't have, and 2 is better than one. So, we going for it?" The echidna began to sulk, so the hedgehog gave the answer.

"Deal. By the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The echidna is Knuckles, and the fox is Tails." Now I had to introduce myself.

"And I'm Blyxil. You, fox, you're with me."

"But Sonic just introdu…"

"ubububu… Blue, Red, you 2 are the distraction. Go cause trouble. And make sure they don't get into that hallway." I then proceeded to run down the hallway. Tails was catching up faster than I thought. "Hey, you're pretty fast. Guess we can speed up." As I increased my speed, Tails never once fell behind. We made it to the room that had all the guards in it to find it now empty. "Looks like your friends are doing their job quite nicely."

"Of course! Knuckles likes breaking stuff and Sonic likes the attention. Alright, Where is that alien?" I led him over to the pod and began to open it. When the girl fell out Tails caught her. "She's so… pretty."

"And your age." I stated. He looked at me oddly. "What? You both look 12."

"How can you guess my age correctly only using appearances?" He seemed to doubt my vision. Though, it has help from contacts.

"I just can. Now let's go." We were about to leave when I was stopped by a purple chameleon. I froze.

"Now we can't just let you take what doesn't belong to you, now can we?" How did they get here? How did they know I was here? They're not gonna bring me back to that castle. I won't let them.

I kicked him in the gut, grabbed Tails's arm and ran. But I was stopped by an invisible object. It fizzled and revealed the chameleon again. "Now, did you honestly think that would work?" I readied my staff as he began throwing ninja stars. I blocked them, then activated my staffs special features. I pointed it at him and shot him. 4 times. But I didn't kill him. I aimed for his arms and legs.

"I'm sure that worked." I turned to Tails and remembered why I agreed to help that plant girl in the first place. "Wait a minute!" I looked around the room and couldn't find it. And I already searched every floor so far. "Oh. Tails. You went from the roof down right? Have you seen a Black ring that has an eerily dark glow?"

"No. I haven't seen it."

"Did you search every room you passed?"

"We searched the entirety of every floor." I was disappointed. I thought it would be here.

"Oh well. What am I to do?" While Tails was pondering what I meant, I karate chopped the back of his head, and focused on the 2 of us, Sonic and Knuckles, and the Plant girl, and teleported us away using a blue mystical gem I found. It's pretty useful. It granted me extra power,which I was using to enhance my teleportation move, because I can normally only teleport myself short distances and take up a lot of energy. With this gem, my distance has doubled and I can bring multiple people with me.

Sonic and Knuckles were also unconscious, but Knuckles was close to waking up. So I acted quick. I set up a camera and taped myself.

"Greetings leader of the Chaotix. My name is Blyxil. I helped the plant lady because I thought I'd find a special treasure here. But I was mistaken. For wasting my time, I'm taking this girl with me. Find a black ring with an eery glow, and I'll return the girl along with another bag of gold rings."


	2. Introducing the crew

A/N: Do I really have to do this at the beginning? There's nothing to talk about!

* * *

><p>Blyxil was walking past dirt roads with the plant girl close behind. He was still wearing his cloak, so you wouldn't be able to tell what he looked like. Just that he was mobian. The plant girl was green with blue eyes and 2 budding roses, one sprouting from either side of her head. "Where are we? Wheres my sister? Where are you taking me?"<p>

Blyxil was feeling a little light headed, but he decided to answer the plant girls questions. "We are in a village called Enoma in the country of Mazuri. I don't know where your sister is, and I'm taking you to my friends. They'll take care of you while I do stuff. I can't take kids where I usually go, but my normal base of operations is usually safe."

The girl wasn't sure if she could trust this man, but she didn't have many choices. She didn't know what Mazuri was. The last thing she remembered before waking up in the man's arms was being pushed in an escape pod by her parents and her sister coming seconds later. She was unconscious soon after.

"Here we are." They walk into a hut slightly larger than the others in the village. They're soon greeted by two more cloaked figures. "The small one is Xayr, and the big one is Gibx. They're friendly, so I think you'll get along. Now I'm gonna go take a nap." The plant girl wasn't sure what a nap is, but soon after Blyxil said that, Gibx said "Good night."

"Night? But the sun is still out." Blyxil chuckled a little.

"Gibx, Xayr, teach her the customs of our planet." And he left.

Xayr took a look at the green child and said, "What's your name?"

The girl wasn't sure if she should tell him, but he seemed very gentle, and so did the cat. "My name is Cosmo. It's a pleasure to meet you Xayr and Gibx."

"Are you really an alien?" Gibx asked.

"I'm not sure what that word means. But I know that this is not my planet. How do you know how to speak Seedrian?"

"It appears the language of your people largely coincides with English. So you won't have to learn that language, but this planet has people who speak different languages, and Blyxil is the only one in this hut who knows how to speak Bunta. So the three of us will have to stay in this hut until we finally learn it." Xayr explained.

"So is Blyxil teaching you?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, but I'm no good at it. And Gibx is even worse."

**2 days later**

"Hallo. Kan jy vir my sê waar die mark is?"

"Hello. Can… do you ever miss your mark?"

Blyxil glared at Xayr. While Blyxil was wearing his cloak again (does this guy ever change his clothes?) Xayr was wearing a red shirt and pants with a mask over his face. You could tell he was yellow, but that's it. "Gibx, how about you give it a shot."

Gibx wore green fishing pants, a light brown shirt, and a ski mask. He was purple. "Hello. Can you tell me where the nearest fish market is?"

"No. That's not i…" Blyxil spit out his juice in surprise. "Gibx. That's really close."

"Yaay!"

"Hello. Can you tell me where the market is. He added two words."

"Cosmo… how'd you know that?"

"On my planet, I was known to be a very fast learner."

Blyxil stared at her for a while. "That's fantastic!" A knock was heard at the door. "Great. Visitors." Blyxil walked out of the room and opened the door. He saw a bee holding a small tv. "What do you want?"

"My boss told me to come here with this. It's for communication." He showed Blyxil the screen turned it on. On screen was a green crocodile.

"Hello. I'm Vector the Crocodile. I'm the leader of the Chaotix detective agency."

"I know who you are. And I doubt you found that ring already"

"We know where it is, but we haven't retrieved it. I'm here to negociate."

"I'll listen, but I probably won't accept the terms."

"How about this. Return the girl to her sister, and we'll give you the rings coordinates and you can get it yourself."

Blyxil thought about it, then had an idea. "Do you know where I can find a green, tailed frog?"

Blyxil could see Vector's expression notably change. "What?"

"I said, could you help me find a green, tailed frog? As well as the dark ring?"

"What's the correlation?" A vein on Vectors forehead was showing.

"There is none. It's just that… a friend of mine is looking for another friend of his. He was a normal frog until he swallowed some strange liquid. He's been AWOL ever since."

"You want us to help you find a frog as well as the dark ring inside that mansion!?"

"What mansion?" Vector realised what he said and shut his mouth. "How about this. Me and my friends infiltrate that mansion with the help of some of your agents. The girl will be moved to a safe location where she'll be relatively close but still out of harms way. Once we find the ring, I'll give you the money and return the girl. Then I'll hire you for the job of finding the frog. Deal?"

"What about the girl."

"Didn't I already say?"

"No."

"I didn't hear you either." Charmy butt in.

"Oh… um… I'll return the girl when I pay you for finding the ring."

"Deal."

Charmy turned the TV off and was about to fly away, but Blyxil stopped him.

"What?"

"How did you find me?"

Charmy gave a smug grin. "I happen to be an amazing tracker. And our other teammates are especially skilled as well." Blyxil gave him a look to let Charmy know he understood.

"You guys are in the United Federation right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be there in 2 days. Alright?"

"Sure." And Charmy flew off. Blyxil walked back in the hut to tell everyone the news.

"Xayr, Gibx. You'll be coming with me this time."

"What about Cosmo?" Gibx worried.

"She'll be close enough that we can keep an eye on her, but far enough that we know she's safe."

"Keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah." Blyxil answered. "I'll be blunt. You're here with us as a bargaining chip. You've warmed up to us, and we do care about you, but in the long run, we won't be staying together. You'll have to see your sister again soon right?"

"Yes. She must be worrying about me. But is a bargaining chip all I am to you guys?"

Blyxil paused a second. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't even sure what his answer is. "Let me tell the three of you something. I've… never mind. Get ready to leave." Blyxil left the room. Xayr looked at Cosmo.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he values you more than he let's on. He's letting us stay with him, but he hasn't called me and Gibx his friends either. But I'm sure he isn't using any of us."

"But if he isn't using us… why would he bring in a girl he doesn't even really know?"

This time Gibx gave an answer. "I'm sure he has his reasons. He's even helping me find my friend."

Blyxil was down the hall listening to them. "Yeah… right. I'm only repaying a debt. I can't care for them. I can't trust them." He had a flashback to when he was younger. He was having fun in his village. Then one day… it happened.

"He did it! I know he did!"

"He's a monster!"

"I always knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"Get him OUT OF HERE!"

Blyxil was just a boy. Yet no one thought he was innocent. "Humans. And even Mobians. No one can be trusted." And with that, he went to bed.

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega. I only own Blyxil. That being said... Who, I repeat, who... are Gibx and Xayr? I think I was being obvious, but those hints could only be picked up by people who have memorized their appearances.<p> 


	3. The Dark Ring

**I'm always going to have something to say, aren't I? As soon as I check the story to make sure it all uploaded properly, the entire story is in the wrong format, entire sections are missing, and quotations and spacing are gone. All I did to fix these issues was repasting the story, cuz I don't have any actual typing software, so I make due with Google Drive, but still. Fanfiction doesn't like me. It's fixed now, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Soleanna Forest<strong>

A mobian with a blue body, orange head, and brown tail was walking through a forest near station square. He had a yellow eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue pants, and green shoes. He looked down as he walked. He had no destination in mind. He just walked.

He came into a clearing, and he saw 2 children. An apricot bunny, and a brown raccoon. The bunny wore an orange dress while the raccoon wore a green shirt and black shorts. The older would've ignored them, but they already noticed him and were walking towards him.

"Hey mister, have you seen any chao?" The older mobian answered in the negative.

"Oy mate! I've never seen you around here. Ya got a name?" The raccoon asked with a strong accent.

The older mobian had not planned on running into anyone on this trip, let alone give his name. But he figured 'why not?' "My name is Samuel. What about the two of you?"

"My name's Marine, and this sheila is Cream."

"Nice to meet you." Cream did a curtsy.

Sam studied their appearance. They looked so… innocent. The only people Sam had ever met who looked even remotely innocent were Big and Ray, but Sam thought Big just lived in the forests too long and Ray was still young.

That's it. These two are young, probably younger than Ray. 'Young people are influenced by what happens around them. Maybe… maybe I can keep these two girls innocent. I need Ray to help me with my goals, so it's too late for him and Big, but I can make sure they stay on my side.'

"You two should go find your parents."

Cream giggled. "We're here with friends. But maybe they're looking for us."

"Then let's get going! Later mate!" The two of them ran off, and Sam headed for town. It was there that he ran into 3 kids, not much younger than he is, at about 14 years each.

Sam thought 'those twins look like a guy I know, but I can't place it.' He walked passed them, then he took a second look at the twins. They had brown hair and blue eyes. One was wearing a red, yellow, and white shirt and blue pants, and the wore a red jacket with yellow buttons and black pants. The girl was a blonde who also had blue eyes, and she wore a blue dress. They were talking about some hedgehog.

"... I say he was a weirdo and you should stay away from him." One of the boys said.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent."

"Innocence is something that I've rarely found in this world." Sam butt into their conversation. "If you found someone who is innocent, don't let them lose it." The girl looked amazed at Sam's words.

"That sounded so beautiful."

But the boy in the red jacket scoffed. Sam turned to him. "Ya know… Something about you seems familiar to me. Have we met?"

"I don't think we have. No one could ever forget Ivo Robotnik!" When Samuel heard these words, he started to chuckle. "What's so funny, mobian?" Then Sam had a laughing fit.

"HA! HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU! IVO! HA! HA! Nice joke. Now really. Who are you?"

"I just told you. Is my name that funny?" Ivo seemed embarrassed. And Sam was no longer amused.

"This joke bores me. There is no way you are Ivo Robotnik. Your 14 and thin. Ivo is an over 50 year old, narcissistic, fat man, who has an obsession with building an empire."

"That sounds like the Eggman that Sonic once told me about." The other boy had drawn Samuels attention.

"You know that hedgehog?"

"Yeah. We hang out alot."

Sam got to thinking. "Surely that hedgehog knows that fat doctors real name." And he took off, leaving three confused teenagers.

**Song: Frog Forest-Sonic Heroes**

It was now evening, and Sam had met up with Ray, Big, and Cosmo. They were at a shack in the woods.

Sam was speaking to Cosmo. "Alright. We need you close by, but out of danger, so you'll be staying here. I expect this operation to be successful, so we'll have you reunited with your sister in no time."

Big was getting emotional. "We'll miss you once you're gone." Ray tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, we'll surely see her again someday. Bye Cosmo."

Cosmo was excited to see her sister again, but sad to be leaving her friends. Well, if they get whatever they're looking for. "See you later." She entered the shack, and Samuels group left to meet up with the Chaotix.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Vector said. He and the rest of the chaotix all wore blue suits that they each customized to make their own. Vector simply wore his headphones, Charmy had a blue jacket, like his orange one, Sonic wore red Soap shoes with his, and Tails had special pockets for his gear. Knuckle wore sunglasses, and Mighty just wore the standard suits.

"Yup! We're here. Now where's that ring?" Sam was wearing his cloak again, and Big and Ray wore their own too, only Big's was green, and Ray's was yellow.

Tails showed him the map of the very town Sam's been visiting these past few months. Sam put on a blank face, then a vein on his forehead popped.

"You… have… got… to be… KIDDING ME!" The Chaotix, Big, and Ray all covered their ears. "I've searched this place 20 times already! How the hell did I miss this!?"

"It's ok dude. Calm down." Sonic tried to calm him down.

Sam took a deep breath. "Alright. Where exactly is it?"

"It's in this mansion. On the far side of the town. Do you have a plan?" Vector asked.

Sam thought a moment. "What are your main roles on your team and what are your skills?"

Vector gave the rundown of their roles. "Charmy is the Tracker, normally sent out to find and retrieve important items. Mighty's our Investigator, he usually checks out a location before we decide our course of action. Tails is our Tech Specialist, Knuckles is the Brawn, and Sonic's the Operative."

And Tails gave their skills. "Sonic and Mighty are our runners, Vector and Knuckles are the power, and me and Charmy are good flyers. Knuckles can also warp a large distance with the help of his Master Emerald."

Sam got interested by this. "I have a gem like that. Look," He showed them his blue gem.

"Whoa! You've got a Chaos Emerald! They're mystical gems that the Master Emerald can control. They've got unlimited power." Knuckles explained. Sam thought some more.

"Alright. Knuckles will warp Tails and Vector, to the mansions roof to jam any tracking or defense systems they have up. Knuckles will warp back here, and when Tails and Vector give the signal, Knuckles will warp Sonic and Mighty into town, and you three will cause a distraction. Charmy will monitor the situation from the sky and warn anyone if any danger is coming. I will warp Xayr and Gibx into the mansion and we will find the ring. When I signal you all, that is when we will retreat."

"What signal?" Mighty asked. Sam responded by throwing everyone a watch made of aluminum, plastic, rubber, toothpicks, and wires.

"When you want to give the signal, connect the green wire to the yellow wire. Operation starts now. Go!"

Charmy took flight. Knuckles warped along with Tails and Vector, then warped back alone. It was nighttime. The group waited for a while. "Hey. How long have we been waiting?"

Sam answered Sonic's question with a chuckle. "These weren't designed to be like regular watches you know."

"What's so fu… Ow!" Knuckles was interrupted by a shock, and they all cried in surprise.

"That's our cue." Knuckles and the speedsters warped away, and Sam warped his group into the mansion.

**Song: Mystic Mansion**

"Wow. This is what the inside of a mansion looks like." Ray gawked.

"Alright. Xayr, fly ahead and scout the area. Gibx, start looking near anything heavy. I'll have a look around." They split up. Ray was flying down hallways and into different rooms, but found no one. Big was lifting couches, moving dressers, bookcases, and beds, bet he came up short. Sam was checking everything. He left no stone unturned. Then he found a room with red walls, and a queen sized bed. He felt a strange sensation coming from the dresser. He walked over and saw a dark glow.

"Hey guys! I think I've found it!" Big and Ray head over to Sam. He opened the dresser and took out a black ring with a small dark cloud around it. "Alright, now I'll send everyone the signal." Sam took the green wire and crossed it with the yellow wire. The three of them felt the shock, and they retreated from the house.

Once outside, they saw Sonic fighting a pink hedgehog, Vector fought the purple chameleon, Mighty was fighting a brown racoon, Knuckles was in combat with a white bat, Tails fought a white hedgehog, and Charmy was being chased by a chao.

"Xayr, go help Tails and Charmy. Gibx, help Knuckles and Vector. I'll help Sonic and Mighty." They moved in to help them, but Sam was stopped by the black hedgehog. "You!"

"I tire of chasing you around. I will kill you now. Maybe you and Satan can be friends."

Sam growled. "You'll be the one saying hi to Satan, vampire."

**The Black Hedgehog**

**Song: Suitable Opponent**

Sam charged at the hedgehog and brought out his staff. The hedgehog spin dashed out of the way and around Sam to hit him in the back. Sam got up and swung his staff at him. The Black Hedgehog ran towards a building and jumped on top of it. Sam followed and threw his staff at the hedgehog. He ducked and jumped, anticipating the staff coming back.

"You won't get me with the same trick you did last time." Sam ran to the hedgehog and was hit with a spin jump. "Just give up." Sam got up again and materialised a lightning bolt, which he shot at the hedgehog. It was a direct hit.

"Who should give up now?" Sam followed up the attack with a few punches to the hedgehogs gut, and a kick to his head. He was getting up when Sam swung his staff at his head. 'I just have to keep this up.' No sooner than he thought that did The Black Hedgehog get up and kick him in the gut.

"I guess I should get serious now." He got out a glowing green gem. "Chaos control!" He sped up on a massive scale and began to barrage Samuel with a near endless barrage of attacks. Sam was incredibly overwhelmed and only managed to dodge 3 of them.

'I can dodge them, but I have to be exact to not only avoid that attack, but also predict where the next 4 will come from.' Sam jumped into the air, then immediately stomped back to the ground, and dashed off the roof. That set of actions managed to throw the Black Hedgehog off and send him face first into the building. Sam had a few seconds to catch his breath and prepare his next attack. The hedgehog walked out of the building and swung his arm around.

"Chaos Spear!" He swung his hand forward and about 4 yellow energy beams shot towards Samuel. He dodged 3 of them, but one hit him in the stomach. "Your finished." He prepared one more Chaos spear. It was bigger than the previous 4. Sam instantly got up and prepared an attack that should block the attack if he's not fast enough to completely nullify it.

"MAELSTROM!"

"CHAOS LANCE!"

The Black Hedgehog was hit all over, and his Lance was mis aimed because of it. It hit Samuel's right hand and broke his staff into many pieces.

**Boss defeated**

Sam felt the staff break in his hands. "My staff." The black hedgehog was getting up, trying to recover from the pain.

"I didn't know you had that much power. But no matter. I can keep going dammit."

"My staff." The hedgehog looked at Sam when he repeated himself. And he soon said it for a third time. "My staff."

Sam felt something in his mind snap, but something else seemed to pull itself together. A reddish violet aura surrounded him. "MY STAFF!" Samuel blanked out, but could still feel his body moving.


	4. A reunion of the mind

**I would've uploaded sooner, but school. It wouldn't stop giving me work. Speaking of school... wait a few chapters and you'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong>My first Authors Note put in BEFORE uploading to Fanfiction. I shall now explain the music I am telling you to listen to. I'm trying to keep it strictly Sonic, and the different sides to the story have different games I want to draw from, but this chapter is almost all stuff that I don't think any Sonic song fits. I'm trying to find them now, but I don't think I'll be very successful. Carry on.<strong>

**Song: The Other Promise-Kingdom Hearts II**

Samuel woke up dazed. 'What happened?' As Samuel got to his feet, he saw three cloaked figures. He took a look around him and saw he was atop a cloud. The section he was on was fairly calm, but a blue-ish section behind one of the cloaked figures was rainy. And the green section behind another cloaked figure had lightning. He decided to walk over to the figure in front of the purple cloud.

The figure was just waking up itself. "What just happened?" He asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out yourself." Sam answered. The figure looked up at Samuel.

"Who are you? And what possible reason is there for you to have a red cloud behind you?" Sam turned around and indeed, there was a red cloud behind him. He turned back to the cloaked figure.

"I'm…" Sam took a moment to see that he was wearing his cloak. "I'm Blyxil. Now tell me who you are." The figure gasped. Then it removed it's cloak. Sam may as well have been looking in a mirror. He was shocked.

"I'm Samuel. Now tell me what's going on. Are those two clones of me as well?"

"Who the hell you calling a clone!? Weirdo!" Sam turned around and saw the figure in front of the green clouds had gotten up. The other figure was awake as well. But he wasn't as active.

"I'm merely making an assumption with what little information I have. You may call it… a hypothesis." The mirror image was talking down to the angry one. Sam noticed that he had an oddly colored left eye. It was purple, like the clouds behind him, as opposed to yellow, like the right.

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

Sam looked behind him at the, supposedly, blue eyed clone. "This fighting's pointless." Sam walked over to him and lifted his cloak. He was indeed another clone. With a blue left eye.

"What's wrong with you?" The clone looked up at him.

"I don't want to fight anymore. All it brings me is pain." Samuel looked back at the other two. The angry one's cloak fell off, and his appearance was as expected. He was getting ready to attack the other clone.

**Sam's clone**

The aggressive one punched the logical one in the face. Logical simply backed away and returned the favor. Aggressive attempted to kick Logical in the gut, but he dodged. They both rushed at each other and clashed to beat the other through brute strength, but neither one could beat the other. Logical shot lightning at Aggressive to get away without getting hurt. Aggressive recovered and jumped up into the air in an attempt to slam himself into Logical. He appeared to be doing nothing to avoid it.

Before Aggressive could hit, Logical was protected by the third clone, who Samuel didn't even notice leave his side, the passive one, who jumped into the fight and grabbed Aggressive's leg and drag him out of the air.

**Boss battle interrupted**

"Stop fighting, you two. It'll only result in both of you in serious pain!" The passive one shouted. Logical and Samuel walked up to him.

"Ya know… I've had that thought a few times. But sometimes, you just gotta fight. This was not one of those times." Samuel glanced at Logical.

"What? The nimrod started it."

"What'd you call me?" Aggressive was about to charge Logical again when Sam stood in his way.

"Hold up! Before we do anything… Who's the real Samuel? Every one of you is off. So it's gotta be me! So I'm the boss around here."

"You? The real Samuel? What a joke! Your left eye isn't even right! None of you have yellow left eyes! It's gotta be me!"

"Yours isn't yellow either. Your left eyes green."

"What!? You're lying!" Aggressive was ready for another fight.

"I think none of us is the real Sam." Passive stated. Logical nodded.

"We're all figments of his personality. You, nimrod, are his aggression."

"HEY!"

"You…" He pointed at the first Samuel to wake up, "are his reason."

"Me? Reason?" Logical ignored this, and pointed to the next clone.

"You are his deeper emotions. And I am his logical side."

Passive looked at Logical and smiled. "I think we should all have nicknames to avoid confusion. Like… I could be Lenny. And you could be Max!" Lenny was not so passive anymore. He seemed happy. "And your Billy!" He pointed at the one with the red eye. The first to awaken.

"If all of you get nicknames, I still get to be called Samuel!" Billy glared at him.

"None of us get to be called Samuel." Samuel glared at Billy.

"Then who am I? If not the one who will kill Vincent and eviscerate him while his family watches!?" Billy just stared. Max gave Sam a look.

"That's just morbid. But I guess there are worse things you could've said." Lenny on the other hand, wasn't even listening.

"We'll call you Kyle!"

Kyle turned to Lenny. "What!? No! I'm Samuel!"

"Quit complaining Kyle." Max said.

Kyle was steaming, but decided he kind of liked the name.

"Alright… Now what?"

Max stared off into the distance. "Time to wake up."

**Song: Sora's theme-Kingdom Hearts**

Ray was sitting in the living room with Big. They looked a little down. Sam walked into the room and plopped down onto the couch. "Why are you two so down?"

Ray and Big gasped. "Your awake!"

Sam chuckled. "Well how long was I asleep?"

Ray looked down. "Four days. A lot has happened."

"Yeah… this doesn't look like our base." Sam noticed the room they were in was much more well kept and colorful than any room in their building.

Big looked sad. "We were driven out of the village. The people think you're a monster."

Sam thought about the idea for a second, then pushed it out of his mind. "I never liked those fools anyway. You two are the only reason I stayed. Where are we now?"

Ray showed Sam a map. "We're back in the United Federation. We should also inform you that Cosmo has been returned to her sister."

"Good. Is this a hotel?"

"Yes."

Sam had a weird look on his face. "Nope. Nu uh. We're not staying here. I'm getting us a house."

Ray and Big shared a glance. "But we don't have any money."

"Leave that to me. In the meantime, you two hang out around town. Bring your communicators. The ones that actually work." Without another word Sam took off.

'What was that all about Max? What did you take control for?' Billy asked.

'There's no privacy in a hotel. You can take it from here though. Our options are to get a job, gamble what small amount of gold rings we have, or steal.' Billy thought about it.

Lenny was thinking too. 'I don't think stealing is such a good idea. We just got here.'

'And getting a job will take to long.' Kyle complained.

Billy smiled. 'To Casinopolis it is then!'

"MOTHER FU…"

**Song: Circus Park - Shadow The Hedgehog**

With a lot, and I mean A LOT of persistence, Samuel managed to accumulate… 2,000 rings. Out of the 10,000 rings he needed. "That's it. I'm visiting a bank."

'We could go to Circus Park instead. I'm sure Ivo won't mind.' Lenny suggested. 'Besides, most of the rings he has were stolen. If you steal something from someone who stole it, are you really stealing?' Max mentally facepalmed.

'Yes. You are stealing. But that wasn't such a bad idea. To Circus Park.'

'No. No more pinball!' Kyle shouted from within.

'But Ivo doesn't have pinball machines.' Billy said.

'To Circus Park then!'

"DAMNIT!'

'Ok. He has giant pinball machines. But at least he has other mini-games to steal from.' Billy said.

Max once again facepalmed. 'Hey geniuses. If you take money from a mini-game by playing it well, then you're not stealing. You're playing a game.'

Sam just stood there for a moment. "That's right!" Then he went on a rampage. Making sure to grab an electric shield on the way.

**Song: Disquieting Shadow - Sonic Heroes**

Big and Ray were walking through town. Big was slightly uneasy. "Do you think there was anything strange about Samuel?" Ray looked up at his feline companion.

"Yeah… I expected him to go on a tirade about how untrustworthy humans are. Like when we asked him about his old home. Maybe something changed in him." Big was going to reply when his gaze met a pet store. One of the pet's on display was a frog. It reminded him of Froggy.

"I miss my pal." Ray took note of Big's expression.

"Don't worry Big. We'll find Froggy soon. I can feel it."


	5. Of Mice and Eggs

**At this moment, I kind of want to move on to other projects, but I don't think this story's even halfway done. That's what I get for trying to upload a story in three different sections.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Egg Breaker- Shadow The Hedgehog<strong>

During Samuel's ring spree, he put on his cloak. He soon expected to be getting company.

"What do we have here? A lamb trying to steal from a wolf?" And there, the fat man cometh. In a floating egg shaped pod thing.

"Long time no see, Ivo." Samuel greeted.

"I suggest you put those rings back where you found them, Blyxil." Ivo warned. Samuel paid his threat no mind.

"Hey, I'm sensing a rather abnormal energy spike. What do you have hidden here?" Ivo was a little confused at first.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything. If you don't put those rings back and leave Robotropolis, I will crush you."

Samuel chuckled. "Aww. I thought we were friends. I built you a mech."

Ivo wasn't amused. "You built me a mech that my enemies can use against me with little to no effort, not to mention that I have plenty more mechs I built myself." Ivo took a look at a pile of junk to his left. "If I wanted a slot machine I can ride in, I would've built one myself. And my name is Doctor Robotnik to you."

Samuel yawned. "I'll just call you Ivo. Kay? Now… Where do you keep the _yellow ring?_ It's like this one… but yellow." Samuel held up his right hand to show Ivo the ring he got from the Sorean mansion. Ivo took a look at it.

"I have no interest in handing over things my robots dug up for me. If you won't give me back those rings, I'll take them from you by force! The hard way!" Ivo flew a short distance and landed his pod in a giant Ivo shaped robot. "Behold! The Orange Breaker!"

"Orange Breaker? You designed a robot to break oranges?" Samuel taunted. '_Oh, did you come up with that yourself, Billy?' Max asked. 'Shut up. I've got a mech to smash.' Then Kyle butt in. 'No, I've got a mech to smash.' Billy shook his mental head. 'You'd break the robot, Ivo, and the ring. Let me handle it.'_

"No! It IS orange, and it's designed to break YOU!" Ivo yelled.

"Hey, I hear you've got a nickname. And that mech is shaped like you. Why don't you call it the Egg Breaker, to match Eggman." Samuel retorted.

"Why you little… You've met Sonic, haven't you?" Samuel chuckled.

"Less talky, more smashy."

**Boss Battle: Orange Breaker**

"Take this!" The Breaker jumped towards Samuel and smashed it's hammer down, but Samuel jumped out of the way, and kicked it in the back.

Samuel ran up to it and punched through the metal, but his hand was stopped a few inches in. He ran backwards, and the Breaker spun around, shooting glowing spheres at him. "You know what they say! The more the merrier!" The Breaker did this again a few times.

"What's with you Ivo? Don't spam the same tactic over and over again!"

"Your attitude in battle is closer to the one you had last time we met. What changed you?"

Samuel thought about it. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember. So he ignored it for now and rushed at Ivo.

"Alright. This isn't working. ROBOTS! GET HIM!" A bunch of smaller Ivo like robots appeared on the arena. Samuel wasted no time crushing them all. Kicking through one, punching one in the head, head butting a few, throwing some into others, and off the platform. There are a lot of ways he can do this.

"Alright. Time to finish this!" Samuel yelled. He reached behind him… only to grab at nothing. "Huh?" Then the memory of fighting the black hedgehog returned to his mind. "I lost my staff…" Ivo took this chance to jump at Samuel.

"You're done!"

**Stage Clear: Better Luck Next Time**

**Song: Egg Dealer-Shadow The Hedgehog**

Samuel laid on the ground for a while. "You're no good as an adversary when you're like this. Now leave." Samuel got up off the ground. For the first time since he got to Robotropolis, he was serious.

'If I don't have my staff, that's just...' "All the more reason to take that ring." Samuel jumped through the Orange Breaker and into Ivo's cockpit.

"What!?" A holoprojector caught Sam's eye, so he took it and ran off. "Get back here!" He activated it and saw a map of Circus Park. He saw where he was currently, and where Ivo's stashing important stuff… including the ring.

So he dashed to Ivo's main command room. Once there, he found the ring, along with a bunch of notes. They contained data comparing the ring to a Chaos Emerald. There were also video tapes of the the leader of the Chaotix traveling with the purple chameleon. It was at this time when Ivo came in. "Snooping as usual I see." He growled.

Samuel looked up at him. '_Those fools don't know the mistake they made'_ Max thought. "Your greatest enemy is Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" He asked. Ivo was taken aback.

"Y-yes. Why do you need to know?"

"If you want to beat a bot, send a bot. If you want to beat a hedgehog, send a hedgehog. But what if you want to beat a hedgehog who beats bots?"

"That doesn't make any sense. Sending a robot hedgehog to defeat a hedgehog who destroys all my robots will never work."

"Ok then. Why not build the robo-hog with the express purpose of being better than Sonic in every way? In fact, why stop there. design it to be better than everyone. And be able to grow with them as they become stronger."

"So what you're saying is to build a robotic doppelganger of my arch-nemesis that can copy anyone's strengths? That's… genius."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Empire City Hub Day-Sonic Unleashed<strong>

The next day, Samuel, Big, and Ray moved into a house and tidied up a bit. But that was boring, so we're skipping to the day after that. Sam decided they would all walk around town. Big and Ray went ahead because Samuel decided to carve a new staff first.

As they walk through Station Square, Ray sees a group of people walking towards a strange place. "Twinkle Park, huh. What kind of place is that?" As they were watching, Ray caught sight of a cream colored rabbit. Big sees three hedgehogs, one blue, one pink, and one black with red highlights, walking towards them. Next to them was a red echidna and a white bat. The pink and black hedgehogs and the bat were wearing strange outfits. No sunlight was hitting their bodies.

"Hello, my name's Amy Rose. Who are you?" The pink one said.

"I'm Big and this…" Big noticed Ray walked off towards the group. "That's my buddy Ray." The hedgehog's look at Ray and see where he's walking.

"He's walking towards Cream! Maybe this is love at first sight." Amy clasped her hands together and sighed. The rest of the group gave her a look, then turned towards Big.

The blue hedgehog greeted him first. "My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My name's Knuckles." The echidna said.

The black hedgehog huffed.

The bat sighed. "His name's Shadow, and I'm Rouge.

"It's nice to meet you." Big said.

* * *

><p>Ray made it to the rabbit. He noticed a yellow fox, a purple chameleon, and two plant girls next to her. <em>Cosmo? <em>_What's she doing with them? I can't talk to her like I know her. She's only seen me in disguise._He thought. He walked up to the group, but couldn't think of something to say. Then Cosmo spotted him.

"Oh… hello. My name is Cosmo. What would yours be?" She asked.

"I'm Ray." He said. The rest of the group was looking at Ray as well.

"My name is Galaxina." The other plant girl said.

"My name is Tails." The fox greeted.

"I am Espio." The chameleon said.

Finally, the rabbit walked up to him. "My name is Cream."

"It's very nice to meet you." Ray realised that Cream and Espio were wearing clothes that seemed to be designed to keep light from the sun from ever touching them.

Cosmo came up to him. "We were on our way to Twinkle Park. Would you like to join us?" She asked. Ray looked at the place. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to say yes.

"Sure.

* * *

><p>Samuel arrived at the plaza. He saw Ray and Big in two separate groups. He wanted to go talk to them, but opted for joining the third group. The group consisted of a cream colored rabbit, a green crocodile, a white hedgehog, and a purple cat. He recognised the crocodile as the leader of the Chaotix. '<em>That traitor! I oughta give him a piece of my mind.' Kyle was about to carry them over there, but Max stopped him. 'We can't really blame him. He was hired help. He had no loyalty to us in the first place, so he can't be considered a traitor. Besides, we can't act now. Not only would it draw attention to us, but we're also not in disguise right now. He doesn't know we're Blyxil. Let's keep it that way.'<em> So Lenny carried them over to introduce them. But he overheard their conversation.

"... she's the only family I have." The rabbit spoke.

"Wow. It must've been hard." The crocodile seemed to be comforting her. That was when Sam was spotted.

"It's not polite to listen in on others conversations." Everyone turned to the purple cat, then looked behind them at Samuel. He only smiled.

"Greetings. My name is Samuel." He looked over towards the group Ray was with. At the head was the small rabbit of the same color as the one in this group. 'That's the girl I met in the woods.' "Were you talking about her?"

The rabbit gasped, and the purple cat had an annoyed look on her face. "It's rude to join a conversation without being invited."

"It's alright, Blaze." The rabbit said. Then she turned to Samuel. She had been studying his face, but she seemed to have stopped. "She's my daughter." This caught Sam by surprise.

"Whoa. You don't look old enough to be a mother. You're what, like, 23?" Sam expected this compliment to go smoothly, but the rabbit winced.

"How did you…" Sam figured this question was coming, so he didn't even need to hear it all.

"I have a gift for knowing how old someone is." He paused a second. Max was explaining something. '_Lenny, what's 23 minus 8?' '15. Why?' Billy was grasping for some topic to change the subject. Kyle's laughter made it a little hard._ "Uh… how about that weather, huh?" Max mentally face palmed. Lenny, although pretty oblivious, did notice something. "Um… If you don't mind me asking, but your daughter kind of looks vaguely familiar to me. Would you mind telling me about her?"

This caught the rabbit off guard, but nonetheless, she would comply.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Death Egg Robot-Sonic Generations<strong>

Four days passed since then. Samuel was flipping through TV channels. After a while, he found the news channel.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik is staging an attack on Station Square by sea!" The news lady exclaimed.

"Ivo's attacking, eh? I wonder what his plan is." The camera was zooming in on the cockpit of his machine.

"It appears that his latest machine is being powered by two glowing gems and a strange blue ring.

"What!?" Samuel immediately got up and ran for the special area of the house he set up himself. "Big, Ray, I'm going alone this time!" He put his eye up to the hidden console, and the wall turned, taking him with it. Sam then stepped on the teleporter. He found himself in an underground cave. In it were their three cloaks. Sam picked up the blue one and took off for the beach.

When he got there, the Chaotix were already fighting off a bunch of robots. One robot in particular was about to get Sonic from behind. "Look out!" Blyxil punched through the robot and watched it fall. He looked up to see Sonic staring at him. "Hello again." Blyxil said, then he rushed through the battlefield tearing through robots. "Why does he have so many?" He asked. He looked around to see the Chaotix fighting them off no problem. And here he was all sweaty. "How do they keep this up?" As he was trying to help out, he noticed one robot that stood out from the rest was about to fire a powerful blast at the chameleon.

'_Ooooh. Let's watch him fry!' Kyle exclaimed. He was very excited. 'No! It doesn't matter what he is. We can't let him die!' Lenny said. Kyle growled at him. Max was unemotional. It was like he didn't care. Billy saw this, as well as Lenny and Kyle's bickering. _He rushed to the chameleons aid. '_What are you doing!?' Kyle exclaimed._

Blyxil pushed the chameleon out of the way and put his left hand up to block the blast. '_That smarts!' Billy exclaimed. Kyle was angry. 'That's what happens when you try helping a bloodthirsty beast!'_ Blyxil looked back at the chameleon. He wore a ninja outfit and a surprised face. Blyxil looked back at the robot. It was red and black, had a yellow head. It had the markings "E-123" and a weird symbol. Ω. He wasn't sure what it meant. The robot was no longer paying attention to him. It turned to Sonic. Sonic looked at it, prepared for a fight. Blyxil turned towards Ivo's giant mech.

"It's time you gave me what's mine." He said. Then he raised his right hand and called to the yellow ring. He felt it's power surge through him, and he rushed towards the mech. He turned to watch as everything moved as slow as possible. The speed everyone must think he possessed must be extraordinary. "It's working." He looked forward and crashed himself into Ivo's cockpit, and let the rings power collapse.

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled. Blyxil looked at the set of items in front of him. Ivo noticed this and dived for them. "They're mine! These are the tools that will help me conquer the world!" Blyxil simply walked up to him and tore him off of the ring.

"I don't like when people hide things from me. _Doctor._" He jumped out of the cockpit, but not before blasting the controls. When he landed, he saw a group of mobians holding the robot from before down, and the black hedgehog('_Was his name Shadow?' Lenny asked) _, also wearing a weird outfit ('_It must be to block the sunlight.' Max said.') _walking up to him.

**Song: Suitable Opponent-Sonic Adventure 2**

"Hand them over." He said while pointing at his fingers. Blyxil looked at his hand and guessed the hedgehog was talking about the rings.

"No. I'm not here to fight you." '_Speak for yourself!' _"I don't think I ever really did. But you're not getting these rings."

Shadow didn't falter. "Well… that's too bad. Because I definitely want to fight you."

Blyxil stared at him, then at his rings, and the second Chaos Emerald he swiped from Ivo. '_I thought we got both of them. He still has one then.' Max said. _"If this were a fair fight, you'd probably win. But I have three Twilight Rings, and two Chaos Emeralds. You won't be able to see or touch me."

"Twilight Rings?" Tails asked.

"They hold special powers. The Chaos Emeralds have unlimited power that a normal person can't tap into all at once, even with all seven, which can give you untold amounts of power. The Twilight rings are charged by the holders energy, so that makes them seem less useful, but each individual ring grants powers on it's own. So which set is better? I don't know. But with all seven of either set, I could basically be invincible. What if I got both." I allowed that to sink in, then actually thought about my words. "That's actually not a bad idea, for what I'll be up against in the future. Maybe I will take your Emerald." I got my staff in my right hand, and Shadow took out an assault rifle.

Before we could start, a terrible feeling stuck itself into very being. I knew what it meant, and I wasn't ready.

I panicked. Big mistake.


	6. I'm not the bad guy

**I'm sorry for neglecting this story. School has been killer. But it's over now, which could mean one of two things.**

**1: I now have more free time to work on this and other stories if I finish.**

**2: I have so much fun this summer that I completely forget.**

**Now. I understand that I have some reviews, finally. For the sake of writing as little as possible, since this story is directly linked to the other two, I will include the names of people who reviewed the other two sides of Darkness Within. The title, I'm aware, doesn't really fit the story so far. I may be the only one who's aware of that fact, since I'm the only one who's mentioned it. But It will make sense soon… somewhat.**

**Christian Ape99: Do you know Christian Wolf99? THey reviewed the side stories, while I was going over the reviews, I didn't realise a different animal was used and thought you were the same person.**

**werewolf lover99: Thanks.**

**random reviewer: I've never seen that movie. What's Underworld about? Probably vampires.**

**A couple of you asked about fan characters. Do you mean can you put fan characters in the story? The thing about that is that I already have a set plot, so maybe not this story, but my other stories might be fair game, depending on whether I'm strictly following the plot or not, because I'm planning on writing a closely related plot for Kingdom Hearts and the anime Date a Live. If you're a fan of Legend of Zelda, that's definitely fair game, because I'm creating a story all my own for that, but I may not want to write them all at once, because I want to not have such a big work load, but them all being completely different may add the variety I need to make this work.**

**Now, one last thing. I made a huge mistake in chapter 3 with Silver. Apparently, he's a Sorean who can't fly. And, I believe in one of these chapters, I already elaborated that Soreans have wings attached to their arms. So I have some editing to do.**

**Song: Solitude-Lost World**

Samuel and Shadow were standing in a white room. In that room was a bed. On that bed was a girl. A blonde girl.

They weren't alone. There was also two brunette boys, and a white haired boy.

"Hey, Shadow… she'll be okay. Hey…" Samuel called to him, but he wouldn't respond.

"Hey. Dolt. It's us you should be reassuring. We've known her longer." The white haired boy said.

"Do you think I won't hurt you just because we're in a hospital? We're already here, so that would just give me an incentive to hurt you." Sam warned.

Chris was a little on edge. "Hey, Julian. Are you sure that healing serum is working?" _Julian? Who's that?_

"It will work." Ivo responded. _Now's not the time to question it._

Samuel got an idea. "Well… I'm accomplishing nothing by being here." Sam gets up, gives Shadow another worried glance, and leaves.

**Song: Strategy- Sonic Adventure 2**

Samuel, Big, and Ray were huddled around a machine.

"I think we've found it." Samuel said. "It's in Station Square, between Twilight Station, and the Chaotix hideout."

"What's the plan?" Big asked.

Samuel gave him a look. "How long have you known me?"

"4 years."

"Have I ever come up with a plan before seeing the full situation?"

"Yes."

"Oh… well that won't be happening today."

**Song: Sadness-Sonic Adventure 1**

Big watched as Samuel, donning his Blyxil cloak, ran off. "Don't you think Sam is… a bit too strategic?" Ray looked up at Big and wondered.

"Yeah. I'd never expect him to be able to trick Eggman like that. Doesn't he have an IQ of 300?"

Big was a little thoughtful. "That's what Tails told us."

**Song: Byrne's Theme**

Samuel arrived at his destination to find Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze in the clearing. He skidded to a halt in front of them, and they just stared.

Samuel looked around a bit. _Where the hell is Ivo?_ He turns to the other mobians and loosens his stance. "Ummm… hey." They instantly readied for a fight, at which Samuel jumped back a few feet. "Whoa! I'm not here for a fight. I'm just looking for…"

"A ring?" Blaze asked harshly.

Samuel cringed a little. "Yeah. You think you could give it to me?" Samuel regained his composure and laughed a bit.

"Not a chance!" Rouge ran at him.

"Time frame!" Samuel raised his hand up and the yellow ring shined as everything slowed down.

Samuel watched as Rouge's foot slowly got closer to his face. He grabbed her foot and turned her around, then captured her in a shield from his blue ring. Time returned to normal.

"Let her go!" Knuckles took a step forward, and Samuel readied his staff and pointed it at Rouge.

"This is a modified staff. I can stab through steel with this. Don't tempt me to see how hard her skin is. Give me the ring. I don't want to hurt anyone." Samuel looked down and sighed. "In fact… I want to get through this while inflicting as little damage as possible. I mean no harm, but I need to keep these rings out of the wrong hands." Blaze shot a fireball at him, and he activated a second shield around himself.

"And you expect us to believe you have the right hands!? Silver told me all about you. You're a murderer! I should kill you right here and now!"

Sam was shocked. "Murderer? There's only one person I plan to kill has eluded me for 10 years." Samuel walked a little closer. "He ruined my life. Everything that ever gave me any joy disappeared in the blink of an eye." He stared right at Blaze. "You know the feeling. Don't you?" She flinched. "So…" He turned back to Knuckles. "The ring?"

Knuckles was about to hand the ring over when a robotic hand snatched him up.

**Song: E.G.G.M.A.N**

"Why thank you Knuckles, for acquiring this ring for me." Another robot came up, the same one from Circus Park.

"Eggman!"

"And thank you, Blyxil, for telling me exactly where it was."

"So you knew I'd betray you, and decided to make this day difficult for me?" Samuel asked.

Eggman laughed. "You think I'm betraying you just because I thought you were going to betray me? I'm EVIL, little pest! HE! HE! HE! HE! HE! HE! Now, let me continue my studies! or I'll crush you all!"

Samuel scoffed. "You think you can power a machine with the Twilight Rings? They're not Chaos Emeralds. They won't work for machines."

Eggman growled. "Silence!" As he said this, Samuel saw a yellow aura crashed into him.

"Bah! What was that? Was that Sonic?"

"You'll wish I was Sonic when I'm done with you."

**Song: All Hail Shadow-Crush 40**

"So you're Doctor Eggman?" Shadow asked

"Bah! I am Doctor Robotnik! I was going to let it slide because I was going to continue my research, but now I'll crush you all!" Eggman tried to smash Shadow, but he warped behind Eggman and launched himself, in ball form, at Eggman's mech, and it broke.

"Doh! This isn't the end!" Eggman detached his pod from the mech and flew off.

Samuel walked over and picked up the ring. He heard a noise behind him.

"Hands up, creep." Shadow said.

**Song: Can It Be True-Sonic 06**

Samuel turned towards him to see an Assault Rifle pointed at his head. He lifted his head up. "You probably won't believe me, but it's in your best interest to let me go."

"Not a chance. I should put a bullet between your eyes right now."

"Why? I'm sure breaking and entering plus theft doesn't equal a death sentence." Samuel put his hands down, and began to down an entire bottle of Radikal-Nektar.

Shadow laughed. "What if you add assault, rape, and 6,249 counts of murder? Then what?"

Samuel choked, spit, then coughed, and fell over. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me. 6,249. All over the world, people are dying. Sorean, and Sun-Walker. Mobian, and Human. And everytime, you're to blame."

Samuel let it sink in. '_Alright. What's going on? I never killed anyone, and now I'm being accused of this!?' Billy said._

'_You're right. It doesn't add up.' Max stated._

'_Who'd be so evil as to do something like that!?' Lenny asked._

_Kyle was unaffected. 'I bet it wasn't just one person. But I don't really care. Why is the finger of blame always pointed at us?'_

_Billy thought a little. 'I'd like to know that as well.'_

Samuel felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Get up!" Shadow yelled. Samuel sat up and stared.

"What makes you think it was me?" He asked. He received another smack in the face from the gun.

"You're clearly pictured in every event! Pictures, videos, oral retellings, notes, everything! You can't expect me to believe it wasn't you!"

"You don't even know what I look like! You never saw my face! I bet those idiots haven't shown their faces either. Nothing links me to the crimes. NOTHING!" Samuel yelled. He slowed down time with his ring and took Shadow's gun. When he had it, a green flash came from Shadow, and he socked Samuel in the face, and the flow of time was restored. Samuel fell back and the gun flew off into the distance.

"You're not getting the better of me again!"

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Song: Rhythm & Balance**

Shadow ran towards Samuel and rolled. Samuel got up and dodged. He swung his staff, and Shadow caught it in his hands.

Shadow threw Samuel into the air and launched some Chaos Spears at him. Samuel activated the blue rings ability. "Shield!" The Chaos Spears had no effect.

"That's new. But it won't be enough to stop me!" Shadow rushed at Samuel and rolled. Samuel jumped out of the way and swung his staff down. Shadow spun out of the way and uncurled. Then ran up and roundhouse kicked Samuel, but was unable to pierce the shield.

"I think it did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself!" '_This shield is awesome!' Kyle thought._

Shadow ran up to Samuel again. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow glowed red and blew up. Samuel was literally blown away, and the shield was cracked.

"Uh oh! Fade!" Samuel turned invisible with the help of the yellow ring.

"You can't hide forever." '_He's right. We only have so much energy.' Max warned._

Shadow shot in a random directions. He continued this, and the 5th bullet went right through Samuel. '_So we're intangible. Good to know.' Lenny said, bewildered._ As soon as that thought was thought, Samuel ran out of power and reappeared.

"Found you!" Shadow yelled. He ran up to Samuel, who was very drained from the rings, and kicked him in the face.

**Song: Brief Relief-Shadow The Hedgehog**

Samuel stood up, barely able to stay up. "Hoh, hoh, how did you get so much better? We were equals just a short while ago."

"Because I have a real reason to fight. I have friends to protect. You… are nothing. You will never have what I do. No matter where or when you cause trouble, I will fight like I always have. Now, Jasmine would like her ring back. And I'll take it back by force if I have to." Shadow stated. "And then you'll go to jail for your crimes. The life sentence is too good for you. Death by fang is what you deserve."

"You mean that wasn't force?" Samuel asked. "And it's not _her_ ring. It's mine. It's been mine for 9 years. I just haven't had it in my possession." Samuel chuckled darkly. "The man you have to thank for that is the same man who spooked me on the beach. Which reminds me of why I wanted to trick Ivo in the first place." Samuel forced another invisibility from the ring and left. He activated his new Red Twilight Ring to heal himself. '_I hope this works for Maria. That was a lot of lightning.'_ He remembered Shadow's words. '_He knows nothing. If only I could make him understand.'_

**Song: Empire City Day**

"So, you've beaten Shadow before?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah. Silver has too, but I think Shadow held back for that one." Sonic and Samuel were walking to the hospital to see Maria. Samuel hoped the ring was working. '_Let's also hope it wasn't confiscated._

The pink bat with green eyes from a few days ago showed up as well. "Oh, hey Jasmine." Samuel called. '_She's kind of pretty.' Thought Lenny. Kyle got a little irritated._

'_We can't exactly like her. A Sorean? And me? Nuh uh.'_

'_Don't be such a baby.' Billy growled._

"Hello, Samuel." Sam noticed that her face was slightly pink.

"You can just call me Sam." He opened the door for his recently made friends, and the three of them made their way to Maria's room.

They entered to find Maria sitting up and talking to her friends. "Oh, hey guys!"

Samuel feigned surprise. "Where'd you get that ring?" Said ring was currently on the desk beside her table.

Julian turned to him. "She woke up with it. It wasn't there before, so we thought it best to not leave it on."

Sonic got a closer look at it. "Hey. That's the ring Knuckles went to get. I thought Blyxil stole it."

Jasmine took notice too. "It kind of looks like the ring he stole from me too."

Samuel decided to play along. "And according to Shadow, he left Eggman's cockpit with two more. I've gotta meet this guy." Everyone gasped.

**Song: Organization 13 - Kingdom Hearts**

"NO!" Jasmine yelled. "You don't have to meet him!"

"Why not?" Samuel asked. _I must seem ignorant to them. That might work to my advantage. Max thought._

"We've been shown proof that Blyxil is a cold-hearted murderer." Sonic said.

"Bull shit." Samuel stated simply. "I thought the Chaotix would've been smarter than that."

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"I may seem like I've been living under a rock, but I know more than you think." '_There goes the ignorant idea. Way to go, Billy.' Max growled. _"I won't believe it until I see this so-called undeniable proof." He was met with pictures of what looked like him in his blue cloak, with a sword, and many different kinds of people lined up in front of him.

"Do these look like proof?" Jasmine asked.

"Blue cloaked figure is a murderer. All it proves that whoever did it wore a blue cloak. That doesn't mean it was Blyxil." Samuel sat down and started eating a fried chicken leg. "Blyxil is better than you give him credit for. He's saved people from certain death before. I was one of them. I once followed him to see what he does."

Maria gasped. "Did he spot you?" The attention Samuel was getting was starting to bother him.

"Yeah. He gave me my first staff. He also taught me how to make another one if it ever breaks. It's not a simple as 'get a piece of wood, and carve it into a pole.'"

"But that doesn't prove he's not responsible for what's going on now." Jasmine said.

"Ok. Say he was a murderer. Then how come he didn't just kill you while he took the ring? How come he didn't just kill Eggman? Why didn't he kill Knuckles?"

Sonic stepped in. "Jasmine said she wasn't in her room when Blyxil stole the ring. The other cases are as good your guess as they are mine."

Samuel was looking through the disturbing set of images when he noticed something. "These pictures tell you when they were taken."

Julian walked up to him. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Look here." He showed Julian a picture of _Blyxil_ killing someone in what looks like a city in Adabat. "3:11, 5/5/1335" and another picture. This one looked like it was in Holaska. "3:11, 5/5/1335. They were taken at the exact same time. And I don't think Blyxil could've gone halfway across the world in less than a minute."

Everyone processed the information. "There's two of them. And Blyxil only used a sword once, by the way. Almost cut his own arm off. And that was just last year. He couldn't have improved since then." He looked at more pictures. "These were taken at the same time as those two. This isn't just two people. It's an entire organization. And I bet they're the ones taking the pictures as well." Samuel started swaying back and forth. "These pictures are making me nauseous."

Julian chuckled. "Why? Each picture is taken just before the act."

"It's the implication that's bothering me. If I actually saw heads on the ground, I'd either faint, or puke." Samuel threw his half eaten chicken leg in the trash and sat back down. "Blyxil's not the culprit. But I don't want to know who is." Samuel noticed the not-Julian twin and the kid were there too. "What do you two think?"

Chris walked up. "I think we should steer clear of Blyxil, just in case."

"I think GUN should go after him and this organization."

Samuel stared off. "The rings cannot fall into the wrong hands." He said.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"The rings… Who ever these people are, they can't get their hands on the Twilight rings. Maria, you should hold on to that one." Samuel pointed to the red ring.

"Why should we listen to you?" Julian asked.

Samuel laughed. "I wasn't speaking to you at all. I thought I made it clear. I have to go check up on something, but I don't want to do it now. Sonic, in a few weeks, do you think that maybe you and a few others could come with me to Mazuri?"

"Sure thing. I could use an adventure right about now."

**One last thing. Once this is over, I have a sequel in mind that will be basically rewriting another Sonic game. You can guess which game it is, but that'll be obvious in the last chapter. I will read reviews to see if anyone got it right, but I won't tell anyone if they're right or wrong until I upload the last chapter, because if I do, I'll spoil how this one will end. I want to give you a hint, but I can't think of anything that won't be too obvious.**


	7. Bad History

**I've decided to post this chapter early for going dark a while. Honestly, I meant to upload this yesterday, but I forgot. So today.**

**Christian Ape99: Yes. I do like the idea of having fan characters of my readers join this universe. I've decided the story I was on the fence about will have fan characters as well. I haven't gotten any guesses as to what game it will be based on, though.**

**Song: Event - Disquieting Shadow**

"_Get back here, monster!"_

_Samuel ran for dear life. He jumped onto a vine to get away, and began to swing. He kept going, though he was very tired. He'd been running for hours._

_He kept swinging, but he ran out of vines. He fell onto the cold, unforgiving ground._

"_You'll pay, beast!"_

_Samuel was scared beyond belief. He lay face down with his arms over his head. "Leave me alone!" he screamed._

He woke up startled, his hand above his heart. "Why?" he asked. He got up and dressed in normal clothes. Green shirt, blue pants, and yellow shoes. "Why did I have that dream? Why is it bothering me? I'm different. I'm stronger."

**Song: Hollow Bastion - Kingdom Hearts II**

Samuel and Ray walked across town.

"So what'll it be like?" Ray asked.

Samuel stared ahead blankly. "I dunno. But the entrance exams placed us exactly where we should be." Then he smirked. "Maybe you'll get to hang out with Cream."

Ray blushed, and didn't respond.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that! Come on! Say something! Anything!" Nothing.

Ray and Samuel got to the school building and began looking for their friends.

"Why couldn't Big come too?" Ray asked.

Samuel tapped his knuckles on Ray's head. "3 reasons. He's a little old to be in school. We need someone to hold down the fort. And… Big guy no like school. Dunno why."

They gave up on finding their friends and headed to the office to get their schedules.

"And of course… you're three grades below me. So we'll be parting ways soon." Samuel added. Ray looked up at him as Samuel looked around a bit more for someone they knew. "I don't see anyone important." '_Why can't they all come here? I don't wanna look for them!' Kyle thought._ He turned around and looked down to see sweet brown eyes.

"Hello there, Mr. Samuel."

"Cream! Just call me Samuel, please. I'm not even that much older than you!" Sam said.

"Ok. Hello Ray."

"Hey." Ray replied.

Samuel laughed a bit. "OK. BYE!" And he ran off.

"Wait!" Ray yelled. Samuel was already long gone.

"It's ok, Ray. We should get to class."

Sam arrived at his first class. History. He saw Cosmo's sister there. "Hey… um… it starts with Gal, right?" Sam asked.

She turned her head and giggled. "It's Galaxina."

"So I actually have a class with someone I know. I was kind of afraid I wouldn't."

Galaxina tilted her head. "What's there to worry about? You could just make more friends."

Samuel smiled. "Make… friends? I don't make friends."

Galaxina frowned. "Why not?"

Samuel laughed. "Because I suck at it."

"We're friends, right?"

Samuel stopped laughing. "Yeah."

"Then that means you've made a friend." Galaxina smiled, but Samuel just frowned.

"Nope."

Galaxina's smile frowned. "What?"

"Nope."

"I'm not following."

Samuel thought out how to explain. "Having a friend does not require making a friend. In my case, my friends flock towards me. Simple as that. Making friends requires effort and charisma. Flocking towards friends only requires will."

"That's… deep." Galaxina said.

"It's logical." Samuel replied. "I don't have charisma. I rarely start conversations, because I never have anything to say." Their conversation ended abruptly because class was starting.

**Song: Riku's Theme**

After First Block, Samuel found himself all by himself. He left History in kind of a hurry. "They were just like me."

He entered his next class to find a bunch of older kids.

"Well look what we have here." One of the boys said. "Some kid has the wrong class."

Samuel wasn't feeling too confident. He had no friends nearby, no cloak to protect his identity, and no protection given by the darkness of night. He was all alone. "This is the right class." He walked to one of the chairs only to have his way blocked.

"You don't belong here, kiddo." Samuel looked up to see a mobian that was Big's height, but his appearance was very intimidating. He was a large rooster, which wouldn't sound very frightening if you weren't looking one in the eye. Next to him was a human, just a little bit shorter, about 6 feet.

"How many levels of math are you skipping, shorty?"

Samuel turned to him. "2." He felt so lonely. '_Is this what it's like? I haven't felt this helpless since...' Max didn't finish that thought._

The teacher walked in at that moment. "In your seat. Everyone." Samuel hadn't moved from his spot. "You there. Aren't you a bit young to be taking Algebra?"

"That's what I said!" The rooster yelled.

"Silence." The teacher said.

'_Screw this!' Kyle thought._ Samuel ran out of class and went straight to the bathroom. When he got there, he started puking. '_What's wrong with me?' Billy thought._

**Song: Castle Town-Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess**

Ray was in class with Cream and Marine. Ray had one of them with him every class except Gym. But that's an hour or two away. Right now they had math. Group work. Yeah…

"So four times seven is… twenty-seven?" Ray asked.

"I think it's thirty, mate." Marine corrected him… incorrectly.

"It's twenty-eight." Cream said.

"Are you sure?" Marine asked.

"I thought you said to always trust Cream with this." Ray said.

"Oh, I know what I said." Marine snapped.

After class, they ran into Samuel.

"Hey, Sam!" Ray said. Samuel turned to them.

"You're in this hallway second block?"

"Yeah. Ms. Jasmine's here too."

Samuel turned around and indeed saw Jasmine walking towards them. "Hey."

Charmy, Cosmo, and Amy showed up as well.

"Well… this is better." Charmy flew up to his face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Where are you guys off to next?" Science was the answer almost all around.

"I've got gym." Amy said.

"And I'm going to Gardening." Cosmo replied.

"Well… ok." Samuel said again.

**Song: Finale… The Adventure Must Go On - Sonic Heroes**

Samuel's third and fourth block classes, Biology and Programming, were ok. Nothing major happened though. No friends shared the classes, but a lot of them were nearby for Biology, and Rouge was close during Programming, so that was nice. It also helped that, although Sam was skipping levels again, none of the kids in these classes were really mean either. And in fifth block, Drawing, he was right on his level, and Cream had an art class that block too.

By the time fifth block was over, it was free period. For forty minutes, kids could do whatever they wanted as long as they weren't damaging school property and, if they left school, were back in time for their next class.

Samuel and Ray's entire group of friends decided to meet up by the woods just a little down the road from school. Everyone simply decided to hang out. They would eat lunch, but it was warned against by the Chaotix, who, by the way, were the only ones in the group not new to the school.

"So if we aren't eating at school, then where are we eating, moron?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic turned to Shadow and looked him in the eye. "Haven't thought of that." Shadow punched him in the face.

Samuel got up. "That's where I come in." Cream walked up with a glowing backpack. "We made a picnic." Samuel dug his hand into the backpack and pulled out a large table cloth.

"Did you enchant the backpack, Cream?" Amy asked.

Cream giggled. "Nope. Samuel did."

**Song: VS. Rival Team - Sonic Heroes**

Samuel was about to get some pizza when a knife was thrown in front of him. "What the…" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence and looked around. He saw a figure in a tree.

"Prepare to die!" The figure, which appeared to be female, jumped out and swung a scythe at Sam. He jumped out of the way and ran from the picnic. '_Let's hope she's only after me. Let's use this to make Blyxil look good.' Max thought._ He slowed down time with his ring and hid a ways away. He used his (newly learned) skill to _magic_ up his cloak and staff. He let time return to normal and went back to the picnic. He hid behind a tree to get a glimpse of the situation.

**Song: Ventus's Theme**

"Jennifer!? Why would you do that!?" Jasmine asked. '_She knows her?'_

Jennifer was also a bat, but she was green. About Rouge's height.

"That boy you're hanging out with is friends with Blyxil! And they're both Boteracs!"

"_Now class, it's the first day, so I won't lay any real big stuff on you. Who can give me a basic outline on the Boteracs."_

_This immediately caught Samuel's attention for some reason._

_One kid raised his hand. "The Boteracs were creatures that seemed to be a cross between lions, wolves, and monkeys. They were very violent and were the natural enemy of the ancient Soreans."_

_Samuel looked to his left and saw Galaxina taking notes on everything._

_Another kid felt the need to raise her hand as well. "Many people saw the Boteracs as monsters. And most reports we have today show them to be just that. They attacked the humans as well as the Soreans. Some have even eaten the heads of humans whole."_

_The instructor nodded. "This was covered last year, yes?"_

_Half the class nodded. And a mobian raised his hand. "Some people believe Mobians to be descended from the Boterac, but many people, both Mobian and Human, ask how a being so brutal could evolve into one so sophisticated."_

_Samuel slammed his fist onto his desk, which got the classes attention. "Humans evolved too, right? How do we know the Human's ancestors weren't just as brutal as the Boterac? Even some Human's today are pretty brutal." Half the class laughed at him. "What?"_

_The teacher, who also laughed, answered. "A savage mind cannot become less savage through evolution. The mind becoming less savage must cause evolution. And it's not only the mind, but everything else. The Boterac were a lost cause that would never change. Nature's garbage that was thrown away long ago."_

_The bell rang, and Samuel bolted._

"He can't be. He's too kind. Too civilized." Jasmine argued.

Amy walked up to Jennifer. "There's no way one of those monsters is even still around. They're extinct. Thrown to the wind."

"Shut up." Samuel said. Everyone turned towards him.

"It's Blyxil!" Cream yelled. Samuel glared at her and watched her quake in fear. He turned towards Jennifer.

"You have no right to judge me! I barely know what a Boterac is!"

"Bullshit!" She yelled.

**Song: The Other Promise - Kingdom Hearts II**

**Jennifer**

Jennifer rushed at Samuel and swung her scythe. Samuel jumped on top of the scythe and whacked her on the head with his staff.

She shook her scythe and turned it as Samuel jumped off of it. She swung at Samuel again, but he blocked it with his staff.

"How does a wooden staff block a steel scythe and not break!?"

Samuel pushed back and body slammed her. He jumped off and yelled, "MAGIC!" He let gravity bring him back down and spun around while swinging his staff for massive destructive power.

Jennifer barely managed to escape a direct hit, but the sheer force Samuel hit the ground with knocked her over.

**Song: Byrne's Theme - The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks**

Samuel was about to deal his final blow when a kendo stick blocked his attack.

"I may not have magic on my side, but I can at least reinforce my weapon with a special material on the inside." Sonic said. Sam swung his staff again and caused the _blade_ to snap. He looked around and saw the younger Soreans cowering in fear, and the older ones ready for a fight. He met eyes with Ray, who seemed to be asking "_Something getting under your skin?"_

Samuel saw Jasmine holding Cream, both terrified. He turned back to Jennifer. "I guess this isn't helping my case, now is it." He turned to leave, only to see Shadow barring his path once again.

"You'll pay for what you've done."

Samuel looked past Shadow to see Maria, then turned to Shadow.

"Oh, come on! I didn't do most of the stuff you've accused me of, _and_ I delivered the red ring!" Maria immediately glanced at her hand. "Yup. The ring that got you out of the hospital so fast."

As he said that, he felt a major headache in his head. "What?" He held his head in his hands and fell to his knees. "What's happening?" He turned to Jennifer and saw her right hand glowing. '_That's the purple one!'_

"How do you like my new Mind Crush Ring?"

Samuel slowed down time and got away. He magiced his Blyxil outfit away, and switched his staff for another wooden staff that was distinguishably different design. He returned to the picnic and hid in the trees.

"I don't believe Samuel and Blyxil have any connection." Cream said. "Samuel's too nice, and sweet, and kind."

"It's all a cover!" Jennifer said.

Jasmine walked up to her. "You're being rude."

"Who're you going to trust? Your cousin? Or some boy you don't even know?"

Samuel threw an apple at her and began to eat one. "I think I have a fair chance. I am pretty trustworthy." He spun his staff around in his other hand.

"YOU!" Jennifer jumped up to him, but Shadow intercepted her.

"You both have some explaining to do." He turned up to the tree. "Starting with you."

Samuel looked down. "Why me?"

"What's your relation to Blyxil?"

Samuel jumped down from the tree. "Before all these accusations started flying around, we were the best of friends. Then he disappeared. Simple as that. Last time I saw him was about… I dunno. Seven years ago. It was before I met Ray and Big." He waited to see if Shadow accepted his answer. Shadow gave a silent nod, and turned to Jennifer.

"Where did you hear that Samuel and Blyxil were Boterac? And how do you know that they know each other?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I was given information that they know each other, and I'm in his History class. He defended the Boterac."

Samuel threw another apple at her. "That doesn't mean a g… anything."

Jasmine grabbed his arm. "Please stop throwing things at her." Samuel looked at Jennifer.

"Where'd you get the ring?"

She spat at him. "I got it where I found it, and you're not getting it!"

Sam performed a spell he managed to make up on his own. "I already have it." He held it up for all to see, and Jennifer checked her hand to see that it was gone. "I'd tell you why I want it, but I have a feeling it wouldn't matter to you, so I'm just gonna keep it and let you wonde… what?" Samuel saw the purple glow of the ring and saw it envelope everything.

**Song: Never Cry, No Matter What - Sonic 06**

Samuel watched events unfold that must've been locked deep within his memory. He was in his old house with no control over his body. He was running towards the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Came the childish voice he could barely remember. "Those kids picked on me again!" He was crying. In the memory, and he could've sworn he felt tears on his actual face. '_What the hell is going on?' Kyle asked._

His mother scooped him up and held him. "It's okay, baby. Our history is known here. We need to prove that we can live here with Humans and Mobians. Boterac aren't well liked, anywhere really."

"What does it mean to be a Boterac?" Samuel asked. '_I don't remember this. Sure I was picked on, but the word Boterac never came up, did it?' Max asked._

"That's not important. What is important is that we're trying to fit in. Your father's old village is signing the peace treaty today. Let's go see it!"

The memory soon switched on itself and showed one that Samuel could remember.

"Mommy! Where are you!?" He screamed. He ran from the burning house trying to find someone. It wasn't just his house, either. The entire village was burning down. When he got to the outskirts, he found most of the villagers. He thought he was safe, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"There's one of the kid's! Get him!"

They accused him of burning the village down. Called him a monster. Samuel was sure he was drowning in his tears by now, but then a new event was uncovered from his memory.

He was in a ditch, and had no strength to get up. He thought he would die in there, until shaky arms carried him away. He soon awoke to see a face not unlike his own.

"Blyxil." He said weakly.

"Shhh. It's okay, brother." He was also very weak. "I'm here."

"Where's Mommy and Daddy? And Clair?" Blyxil began to cry. "Blyxil?" All he did in response was point behind him. Samuel turned to see three gravestones.

After that, the memory faded to black. A voice could still be heard.

"**Mother will you sing for me, will I ever hear your voice again?"**

"_Father please fight for me, I will never feel safe again!"_

"_**Sister please come with me, we will never be warm again."**_

**Song: His World - Sad version**

Samuel found himself back in the waking world. There was a steady stream from his eyes to the ground to who knows where. He noticed everyone else was also just coming to. Some seemed to have just been knocked out, some of the kids were crying, and some of the teenagers were also pretty sad. Samuel got up and left. He took the purple ring off of his finger and put it in his pocket.

Ray walked up to him with tears still in his eyes. "Where's Blyxil now?" He sniffled out.

Samuel shook his head. "I don't know." He sniffled a bit. "A few minutes ago I couldn't remember there actually being a Blyxil. I knew I had a brother and a sister, but I couldn't remember either of their names or whether they survived or not. I couldn't remember if any of them survived. I assumed they all died.


	8. Forgotten Sorrows

**My confidence in my storytelling hasn't actually risen at all as I reread my work. But so far, no one's complaining, so I don't feel a need to re-write anything. But I still want to do something, so I'm thinking of making a side-story or two that goes more in-depth with Samuel's past, and how Soreans work. I actually want that story to be the one to start my use of fan-characters, so I will be accepting applications for people Samuel might meet along the way, like people that are better than him (Because in this story, most of his feats are things he did with others, or some sort of outside help, so he's not actually that good at fighting, or much else) people who try to be nice to him, or people wouldn't get along with him. These people could be of any group.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Midna's Lament<strong>

Samuel sat down in a dark room in his house. He began to meditate. Big and Ray sat there with him.

_'I remember thinking about how different my father's opinion on others was compared to my mother, but I can't remember how he thought of them.'_

He gave up eventually, then shared a look with Ray and Big. "If that paper was real, then it may be… that my father isn't dead after all. But with the things he may have done, that may not actually be a good thing." They were listening intently. "Promise me this, no matter what I have to do, you two will cut and run at the first sign of danger. Alright?"

Big and Ray shared a look. "Only if you're coming with us."

Samuel sighed. "If only it were that easy."

* * *

><p>Samuel walked up to the school with Ray, once again.<p>

"Do you think today will be a good day?" Ray asked. Samuel gave no answer. "Sam?" No response.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: None<strong>

Ray entered the social studies class and glanced over at Cream and Marine. He wasn't sure if they wanted him to sit with them anymore. _'Well… It's like Samuel says. If something doesn't work out, then it was never meant to be.'_

Ray was about to find a new table when Cream and Marine walked in front of him. Cream had a look that Ray thought looked like she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Marine looked emotionless.

"Ray…" Cream began.

"I don't know if Samuel's a Boterac, but I do know that he cares about all of you. He wouldn't hurt you, and neither would I." Ray interrupted.

Marine looked Ray in the eyes for a second. Then she smiled. "That's just what we wanted to hear, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Mini Boss - Ocarina of Time<strong>

Second block finished. Samuel's mood didn't improve. He felt the blue emerald's power activating for an unknown reason. He took it out and watched it glow. "This… is kind of pretty."

Suddenly, the kids from yesterday stole it from him. "Hey! Give that back!"

He tried grabbing it, but they kept passing it around. "Nah. I don't think we will."

"It's mine!" He yelled. The rooster kicked him to the ground.

"Quiet, pest." He said. The other students gathered around. Some watched, some participated in the beating. Samuel tucked his legs towards him and wrapped his arms on his head.

"You… don't… belong… here." The rooster said between kicks. Samuel began to blank. He felt something fall on top of him.

"We stole it from the freak! Don't hurt me!"

"Freak?"

"Him! He's a Boterac!"

_'Is that why?'_

Samuel got off the ground, and picked up the Emerald. He was bleeding. He noticed Shadow standing over the bullies.

Samuel glanced at Shadow. "Go get Maria. Bring the Red Ring." He tried to say, and he fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Bad Apple (English)<strong>

_Samuel was punched in the lip. He swung at his opponent, who dodged his punch and put him in a headlock. Samuel struggled to get his arms off of him. "Air… ai…"_

* * *

><p><em>Samuel woke up in a bed he'd grown too familiar with.<em>

_"You know… you're here pretty often." An anthropomorphic girl who was around his age of 6 said to him._

_"Shut up, Lucy." Samuel replied._

_"How will you ever hope to kill a vampire with your miniscule power?"_

_"I don't want to hear this from you. I'm gonna get this rant from father anyway."_

_Lucy giggled. "Your father's pretty hard on you, isn't he?"_

_"Stop making fun of me. Go back to your palace."_

_"Have it your way."_

* * *

><p><em>"You show no progress!" Samuel's father yelled at him for the 7th time that day alone. He looked like he was a red wolf.<em>

_"I don't want to take those classes anymore." Samuel complained. "Those kids are mean to me."_

_"You need to learn to fend for yourself!"_

_Samuel started to cry. "I can't!"_

_"You're supposed to be stronger than your siblings! Your brothers potential is lower than yours, and your sisters is even less! But they don't complain! They have no reason too! They're at the top of their class!"_

_"I'm not them!" Samuel insisted._

_"That's what I said! You're not them! You're better than them! Act like it! Or I'll put you in classes with the mobians and humans!"_

_"No!" Samuel yelled. "They're even worse!"_

_"Then get better!" He proceeded to kick Samuel until his mother came home with his brother and sister._

* * *

><p><em>Samuel sat by a river one evening, pawing at the fish. He managed to get everyone that caught his eye. That's one thing his father didn't yell at him for. He had great eyes. He could find anything in front of any color, even if it's the same color.<em>

_"I finally found a place where I can just be myself. No Dad to yell at me for not being good enough. No Lucy to make fun of me. No one to hurt me."_

_Sam heard a voice behind him. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Samuel turned around to see a yellow bat looking down at him. "There'll always be someone who can find you. Nice or mean, it doesn't matter. You'll be found."_

_Samuel was scared. 'Who is this guy? What does he want with me?' He got up and started to run, but the bat grabbed him by his shirt collar._

_"I want your **blood**!"_

_Samuel was paralyzed. "Blood!? You're… a Sorean?"_

_"I thought Boterac referred to my kind as _Vampires_." He grabbed Samuel by the neck and bit him._

_Samuel could feel the blood slowly being drained out of him._

_When he was done, the bat left Samuel with less than half of his blood. "I'll let you die a slow and agonizing death." He turned to leave, but then he looked back. "If you survive, look for a Vincent Alucard."_

* * *

><p><em>"Blyxil… no… Ronnie… before you go, tell me who did this." Samuel felt his tears dripping down his cheeks.<em>

_His brother, Ronnie, looked back up at him. He was nearing death. Before he spoke a word, he brought out a cloak. A blue one. "Father… cough… left this… cough… I want you… gasp… to have it."_

_"Who did this to us!?" Samuel screamed._

_"A bat… named… Vincent."_

_"Did no one else survive? Am I the only one?"_

_"Our family… was the only casualty… The only Boterac… in a human village…"_

_"I don't care about them. I meant out of us?"_

_Samuel held on to Ronnie's hand. Not wanting to let go._

_"Father…" Ronnie's hand went limp. It felt cold._

_Samuel froze. Ronnie's hand slipped out of his._

* * *

><p><em>Samuel didn't want to see his father. He'd sooner go find Lucy. But he found no traces of either of them anywhere. He was filled with guilt and confusion. How did he survive where his brother died? Why did he survive?<em>

_He found himself screaming at the moon every night. He'd scream especially loud at full moons._

_Everywhere he went in Mazuri, there were people who knew he was a Boterac. He was immediately chased out of the village. He hadn't had a good nights sleep since Vincent showed up._

_His hatred for Vincent… for Vampires consumed him. He began to forget everything else. His family, his friends(If he had any), his hopes and dreams, everything. He was nothing but an empty shell._

_And he liked it. He felt free. He felt alive._

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sonic Adventure 2 Ending<strong>

Samuel awoke with a start to see everyone staring at him. He felt his heart beating fast.

_'How long was I out?'_ Samuels thoughts seemed to echo a bit. He turned around to see a screen that seemed to be showing what he saw. "What… is this?"

He heard a noise. "It's a window to a person's mind." Tails's voice seemed to be echoing as well. "What you see, hear, think, and dream. They're all shown through it."

Samuel turned to Tails, then everyone else who was in the room. Some of them, the Soreans, had nervous expressions. "How much…" Samuel began._ '... did you see?'_ The rest was thought to see if the device really worked.

"You were…" Sonic began. "Losing a fight. In a class, for Boterac."

'They saw.' Lenny thought.

'Quiet!' Kyle and Max said.

Samuel turned towards a window, then back to everyone. His eyes lingered on Jasmine and Cream. "Does this change anything?" He asked. "Between us?" He added. He lowered his head and stared at his sheets.

He looked up and saw Jasmine and Cream walked up to his bed. "Not at all." They said in unison.

Mighty went up to him as well. "Nope."

Sonic and Tails were next. "We're still buds."

Then Silver and Blaze. "You're still you, right?"

Marine and Rouge stood by him as well. "We've got your back."

Everyone else crowded around him too. Ray sat on his bed. "I didn't hear anything from you buddy."

He looked up at Samuel. "I thought that was a given." He laughed, and Sam chuckled as well.

**Song: Xion's Theme**

Then he noticed Shadow and Espio hanging back. "What about you two?"

Shadow huffed. "Does anyone else notice the plot hole?"

"It's not really a plot hole. More like something we all just glazed over." Espio said.

Samuel remembered it, and the screen must've shown it.

"The cloak!" Rouge exclaimed.

"And Blyxil." Shadow said.

Samuel gazed out the window again. "When my memory began to fade, I started wearing the cloak in the hopes it would stop the process. But it didn't work. It kept going, until I was hanging onto a select few of memories. One was Vincent…" He felt a few presences become uneasy. He thought about using the Telepathy ring, but decided against it. "... And one other was my brothers nickname. I held onto hatred and despair."

Jasmine forced him to turn his head towards them. "Then we'll show you joy." She said.

Samuel smiled a bit. "I suspect my father's been up to something. He said I had the most potential out of my brother and sister, but I was a failure at utilizing it." He stared at Cream. "I think he's been trying to get someone better." He pretended to let his thoughts wander. _'Better… better… batter…'_ "Cream… could you go get me a cookie?" He took out a few Gold Rings and gave her some. "The machine's just down the hall, if I remember correctly. Marine, Ray, could two you go with her?"

Ray looked confused. "Um… sure."

Samuel waited for them to leave. "Vanilla thought Blyxil raped her, didn't she?"

Silver stared at him. "What are you saying?"

Samuel looked off to the side. "My father left me a cloak… one that resembles that of the Blue Thunder Clan… This isn't a coincidence. I'm sure it isn't."

"None of this really proves we can trust you, does it?" Shadow stated.

Samuel responded by throwing him the purple ring. "You can use it to read minds, and communicate with telepathy. There may be more uses, but that's all I know. Look deep inside of my mind, and look for any malicious intent."

Shadow put the ring on and seemed to be concentrating. Max and Billy saw Shadows presence going through anything that caught his notice. Shadow passed the ring back to Samuel and simply stood there.

"I guess I pass." Samuel said.

"He could very easily have been hiding it within his depths." Jennifer said.

Samuel said nothing. He got off the bed, crouched down, and morphed. What stood in his place was a quadrupedal animal that seemed to have a wolf head, Lion body, and gorilla arms and tail.

Jennifer jumped back, and most Soreans took a more cautious stance.

Samuel just sat there. He looked at everyone, as if he were saying "This is me, and I mean no harm." He howled to the ceiling.

Cream, Marine, and Ray walked in and saw him. They were all wide eyed.

Ray and Cream both walked up to him. "Is this… Samuel?" Cream asked.

Samuel nodded his head. He morphed back into his bipedal form. "I'm not sure why Boterac evolved to be able to do this… but I think it's pretty neat. I used to do this as a kid because it got me free food. I was too young at the time to realise that the people left there stands unattended because they feared me." He paused. "I forgot about this trait when I forgot my lineage but, subconsciously, I missed it. It made me feel free." He smiled a bit, but then he frowned. "Other Boterac don't like anyone who isn't a Boterac. That's why…"

**Song: Sora's theme**

"No." Sonic interrupted. Jasmine shook her head as well, and Mighty gave him a thumbs up.

"But…" Samuel tried to continue.

"We're not staying here while you go back to Mazuri all by yourself." Jasmine said.

"But it's especially dangerous for Soreans! Mazuri has a population of zero Soreans, and there are multiple reasons for that! It's a Boterac hotspot, for one, and the sun is blazing! Soreans who do go there are either killed or they burn!"

"In terms of taking on a Boterac, I'm sure we've got that covered. Me and Espio can take on you separately." Shadow said.

"Were you even paying attention to my memories!? I'm a runt! A pushover!"

"Which is exactly why you need us to come with you." Mighty said.

Samuel felt tears come down his face. "I don't know if I'm happy you guys care about me enough to risk your lives, or sad that you're going to risk certain death."

Samuel saw Tails thinking about something. He noticed and grinned. "I was planning a device to replace sunblock at the beach, but if I up the power, it could be perfect for this trip to Mazuri!"

Samuel was amazed. Then he smiled. "You know… if you ever need any help with your devices, just call me." He grinned, then wiped his eyes, then a flash went across his eyes. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Cosmo asked.

"I have the ability to see a persons affinity."

"Affinity?" Amy asked.

"Elemental prowess!" He grinned. "My reading of Shadow and myself is spot on from what I've seen so far! Shadow's is Chaos, and mine is Electricity." He took out his blue emerald and tossed it to Sonic. "Yours is Wind. Before my memories left me, this ability only worked when it felt like it, so I don't expect to be able to do this whenever. I'll tell you if I catch what yours is."

"Thanks, pal!" Sonic said.

Jennifer walked up to Samuel. "I still don't trust you."

Samuel shrugged. "So be it."

**Song: Boss - Ocarina of Time**

Samuel and Ray arrived at their home to go get Big. They went inside and were greeted by silence.

"Big? You there?"

They found a note on the table. "Scientist in red has Froggy!" was written in sloppy handwriting.

"Ivo." Samuel said.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't thing Samuel's personalities are adding anything to the story. I'll keep them in this chapter, but don't expect them to return anytime soon.<strong>


	9. Disk 3, end

**The title of this chapter is a reference to how in Final Fantasy 7, the final disk of the game was solely the final bosses in terms of story. That being said, we're almost done.**

**I don't have much else to say here… Except that I have a lack of fan character applications. I decided to split Samuel's backstory into more than 2 parts, maybe 3 or 4, i dunno. Those applications can be in the form of a review, or a PM, I don't really care, I should get it either way, so… Go for it.**

* * *

><p>"Let me figure out where everyone is first. We don't know what Ivo's up to." Samuel said. Ray nodded as the Ring began to glow.<p>

Samuel saw an image in his head of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles on a blue biplane, chasing after Ivo.

Jennifer and Jasmine were facing off against a figure in an orange cloak. Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze were chasing after Eggman Nega.

**Song: Deep Dive - 358/2 Days**

Samuel ran out the door with Ray in hand. "Big has Sonic and pals coming for him. Let's go help Jasmine and Cream!"

Ray nodded. "Right!"

Samuel looked forward. "I just hope we get there fast enough. We aren't as fast as Sonic!"

Samuel grabbed onto a rope and swung up as high as he could to launch himself above the city. "Ray! Can you see em'?" He asked.

Ray held onto Samuel's hand and stabilized their trajectory so that they could see easier. "There!" He pointed towards a few flashes on the ground.

"Launch me!" Samuel said.

Ray nearly dropped him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Do it!" Samuel held his staff in his right hand. "I know what I'm doing."

Ray spun around for a short while, then let go of Samuel's hands.

Samuel went flying towards the flashes, and soon he could see a fight was taking place. "Faster… Faster…

**Song: Midna's Theme - Zelda: Twilight Princess**

Samuel landed in the area with his staff at the ready.

The cloaked figure slacked her weapons and turned to Samuel. "Hey Samuel. Long time no see. Did you want to finish her off?"

Samuel turned to Jennifer to see her wounded. She seemed scared. Samuel looked over to Jasmine and Cream. They seemed to be watching him to see what he'd do. Samuel turned back to the figure. "Eh. Not really. What I'm concerned with is…" He pointed his staff at her. "... who are you? And how do you know me?"

The figure removed her hood to reveal a lionesse. "It's me. Lucy." Samuel simply stared. "Come on! You remember me. Right?" Samuel gave a short nod. "Good." Lucy walked up to him. "My father told me that now's the time your memories should be recovered."

Samuel finally lowered his staff, but still looked at Lucy apprehensively. "You know about my amnesia?"

Lucy nodded. "You happened upon us with a blank stare. You wouldn't talk to anyone. This was before the split between our fathers. When your's found out about your amnesia, he didn't look too worried. He seemed satisfied, even. That was the day before he began talking about taking the fight to the vampires." At this she stared off to Jasmine and Cream. "He spoke about a secret plan they had, and that we should wipe them out before they do so to us. But my father said that if anyone had a secret weapon it was us, and that we should focus on protecting ourselves instead of going to war."

Samuel closed his eyes. "So my memories aren't complete yet." He opened them. "Why do I get the feeling this secret weapon has to do with me?"

Samuel saw Cream walk up to Lucy. "Excuse me, miss?" Lucy looked down at her. "My name's Cream. I hope we can be friends."

Lucy stared at Cream, as though she couldn't believe her ears. Samuel bent down and pat Cream on the head.

"I'm not so sure Lucy's too open to the idea. She was raised traditionally." Samuel laughed. "Oh well. Can't win em' all."

Lucy stared at Samuel with bewilderment. "You're being nice to it?"

Samuel stood up. "She's not an it."

Lucy shook her head. "Letting you leave the camp was a terrible mistake." Samuel turned to her.

"Then why'd you let me leave? I'm sure being with people who knew me would've helped my memories return faster." Samuel spoke with a calm air in his voice.

"My father thought it would toughen you up to see the world. He had hoped that you would become strong enough to prove yourself to the rest of the clan."

Samuel feined thought. Then turned to Lucy. "Screw the clan."

"What!?" Lucy said.

"You heard me. What's the clan done for me? If anything, it's brought me suffering. I'm happier here, with friends." Samuel said.

Lucy tried to speak, but choked on her words for a second. "What about me?"

Samuel was silent for a moment. Lucy looked down, then Samuel spoke. "I feel like there's more to you than what my memories tell me, but I remember only pain." Samuel put a hand on her head. "I can remember small bits of happiness, but I don't know what caused it."

**Song: Event - Strategy**

Ray landed next to the group. "Samuel, you got things under control here?"

Samuel nodded. "Alright. Ivo and Nega both chose today to put a plan into action. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went after Ivo, and Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, and Silver are chasing Nega." Samuel looked at the Telepathy Ring again. "We should divide ourselves to cover the most ground. Cream, go find Amy, and meet up with Sonic and Big."

"But…"

"You'll be fine." Samuel stared at the sky. "Ray, go get Mighty. You two are joining Shadows team to fight Nega."

"Isn't this overkill?" Lucy asked.

Samuel shook his head. "Something big's coming up. I can feel it. Ray, also tell Vector, Charmy, and Espio to find out what this master plan actually is."

"Alright." Ray and Cream ran off, leaving Samuel, Jasmine, Jennifer, and Lucy.

"What about us?" Jasmine said.

Samuel sighed. "The only thing left to do… Is something I must do on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>No Song<strong>

Samuel walked in a wasteland. Jasmine, Jennifer, and Lucy followed close behind.

Jennifer caught up and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! What's your problem?"

Samuel ignored her. Lucy took Jennifer's hand off his shoulder. "You know, you can just say the word and I'll drive these two away. I've always got your back!" Samuel ignored her as well.

Jasmine walked silently behind. "Samuel… You're never alone. You've always got friends who care for you."

Samuel stopped. He turned around. "That's exactly why I have to do this alone. I've never done anything on my own!" He began to raise his voice. "I've never successfully done anything on my own! If I can't do this…" Samuel stopped suddenly. Jennifer and Lucy stood back. "What good am I?"

"You're no good. That's the point I tried to make." A voice appeared. They all looked towards it.

**Song: Deep Dive - Kingdom Hearts II**

"Vincent!" Samuel and Jasmine yelled.

Samuel turned to Jasmine. "You know him!?"

Jennifer stood between them. "He's her brother."

Samuel turned back to Vincent. He was a yellow bat with red eyes. His wings were red as velvet in front, and black as leather in the back.

Samuel looked at him in hatred. He held his hand to the back and cast a shield to the others.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Samuel yelled.

"Samuel has a heart! How lovely!" Vincent's facial expression was crazily happy. "I thought I crushed your hopes in life when I killed your family!"

Samuel ran at him and swung his staff at him. Vincent grabbed the staff in his hands. "Still no progress, I see. Your father would be disappointed"

"Screw my father! He lives, but not for long!" Samuel smiled evilly. "When I'm done with you…"

"You can't beat me, mut." Vincent's smile remained. "Even if you had all the rings you desire, you would lose." Samuel grew angrier

"**I WILL KILL YOU!"** Samuel pushed a button on his staff and it separated into two.

Swords.

He held one in his right, then had one held backhand in his left. He spun rapidly in an attempt to trap Vincent in a whirling tornado of pain.

Vincent stepped back constantly to marvel at the technique. The tornado began moving toward him at an even faster pace. Vincent ran back, but was too slow to escape the tornado.

Samuel stopped spinning to see the damage, but Vincent emerged unharmed. "**What!?"**

"You gave me a paper cut."

Samuel felt the dark energy coursing through him. The Chaos Emeralds were reacting to his anger. He felt their power. '_I will use __**ALL**_ _the power at my disposal. I wish I could fight him on my own. But I can't. But also, I can't drag anyone else into my conflict. This battle is mine, and mine alone.'_

Samuel was surrounded by a red aura. The two Chaos Emeralds he had in his possession were swirling around him.

"Oh! You have Chaos Emeralds as well! If you had all seven, you might stand a chance!" Vincent mocked. "But I grow tired. I'll fight you some other time." Vincent jumped up into the air and flew off.

"**GET BACK HERE!" **Samuel began launching lightning bolt after lightning bolt at random. Jasmine, Lucy, and Jennifer silently thanked him for casting the shield beforehand.

**No Song**

"Samuel! Calm down!" Lucy screamed.

Samuel halted his attacks and turned towards them. The dark energy gathering around him dispersed on the spot. He knelt down on his knees, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like things are heating up! Vincent's shown himself, and he seems to be in a league of his own. How would he fare against someone like Shadow? Will you ever know the answer to that question? Not in this story. <strong>

**Also, I have the final two chapters written, but I'm trying to decide if I should post them as is, post them together, or post them as one, long, continuous chapter. Chapter 10 ended up being 13 pages, 4002 words, while chapter 11 is only 7, 1859. (I just realised that that's all together, not separated into three sections, but chapter 9 altogether is 10 pages and 2979 words. Quite a bit less than Chapter 10, but more than Chapter 11) That's not even the reason I'm thinking about this. Just something I decided to look at. The real reason I'm trying to make this decision is just because I think it would be epic to have a super long chapter, but now that I look at it, the super long chapter is the penultimate chapter, rather than the final one, which strikes me as a bit odd.**

**As I edit these chapters to make sure I get as much of what was lost in translation back into translation, I find that these chapters are actually retaining my bold and italicized fonts, which is weird because it hasn't done that ever. Maybe I'm doing something right this chapter that I never did right before. Who knows.**


	10. Final Boss

**So no one said anything about combining the chapters, so I'm posting them as they are.**

**By the way, Samuel does something stupid, and no one thinks to say anything, because, as the title of this chapter hints at, the Final Boss appears!**

* * *

><p>The town known as Station Square was having a relatively peaceful day. The flickys were singing, people were walking through the streets, each with their own destinations in mind. The wind was blowing, the temperature was cool. Many of Station Square's citizens thought that today would be a perfect day.<p>

They were wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Ganondorf's theme - Ocarina of Time<strong>

Eggman Nega was returning to Station Square, where he was looking over Ivo Robotnik's plans. "He had four Chaos Emeralds in his possession. He knows that his beast isn't ready yet, but I suppose this is a necessary risk. We need all the pieces, so why not bring them to us?" He turned his face towards a massive ship heading his way, with a smaller blue plane flying behind it. "I did my part. Now you do yours, then I'll take all the glory!"

Samuel sat down a short distance from the edge of town. He and Lucy sat in wait. Jasmine and Jennifer watched from afar.

"This is stupid!" Jennifer said. "Why are we waiting!?"

Samuel didn't bother turning his head. "Something's not right. Ivo and Nega attacked at almost the same time, and now they're both returning to Station Square. This doesn't add up. I thought Eggman was after something in Mazuri! His research notes didn't disagree with me either, so why's he coming back?"

"Research notes?" Jasmine asked.

"Sometimes I'd pass the time by breaking into Ivo's base and look over his plans. This plan was something interesting. It had to do with a Boteracean legend. The Sky God's Temple."

Lucy scoffed. "What does that scientist hope to accomplish by intruding on Boteracean holy ground?"

Samuel shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. He's heading back, and you smell that too. Something smells off underground."

Jasmine and Jennifer noticed the clouds blocking the sun, and took off their hoods. "I can hear something as well." Jasmine said.

Samuel looked up. "A clear sky was also predicted, and I wasn't sensing much moisture in the sky earlier. So those clouds shouldn't be there." He thought a bit. "The only other plans that he hasn't used yet has to do with mind control, but it's still in development. He can't be that smart as to finish something like that in a week, right?"

Jennifer spoke up. "What about that ring?"

"My grandfather took 20 years to develop these rings, and the purple one isn't as strong as he would've liked it to be. I don't think anyone could develop technology more powerful than this in less than 15 years at the very least, and Ivo hasn't started developing his mind control device until 5 days ago."

Jasmine shook nervously. "If he were finished with it, what could he be using it on?"

Samuel put his ear to the ground. "I can't tell. Could you try listening?"

Jasmine bent down, before Jennifer picked her back up. "You don't have to listen to the mutt. Let me do it." She put her own ear on the dirt, and concentrated. "There's something down there." She stood up, her eyes widened, and her legs shaking. "Something big."

**Song: Morpheel second half**

Samuel watched as water from a bunch of sewer drains came rushing up. "Eggman's gonna flood the city!?"

Jasmine gasped. "We have to stop him!"

Samuel looked down. "Oh…" He was shot far up into the air when the drain he was standing on erupted. When he landed he was face to face with a sort of water person. He jumped up and stood in a fighting stance, then he looked at it's head. "What are you? Some sort of mutant chao?"

He was given no response. Only an extendo arm to the face.

Samuel reached for his staff and rushed at the creature. He had no way of blocking the strikes being launched at him, so he dodged most of them. He managed to hit the beast in it's head a few times, at which point it screamed. "What? Got a headache?"

**Song: Encounter - Kingdom Hearts**

The being grew two metallic bone structures leading to glowing lights of Cyan and Yellow in it's hands.

"Fancy." Samuel said. "But you don't look too tough." He ran at the monster ready for an attack. He was surprised when it turned into a bubble. One that hurts.

Samuel went flying backwards. Lucy helped him up. "Let me handle this one."

She ran towards the ascended beast with claw extended. She tore through the bubble and slammed the beast on the ground.

It pushed her off and slammed her into the roof. Samuel ran forward and swiped at it with his own claws. The beast was knocked off balance, but managed to push Samuel into a wall.

"Alright. THUNDER FLARE!" The beast of water was _shocked_ was paralysed by the power Samuel possessed. But it wasn't enough.

The beast changed shape again. He appeared to be a whale with arms.

**Song: Chaos's Theme**

Eggman appeared in his flying chair thing. "You fools! Chaos hasn't even shown you his FINAL form!"

Samuel and Lucy looked up at him. "He can still transform!?"

"Ho ho ho! You won't last to see his final form! Even Sonic wouldn't be able to beat this guy alone!"

"That's what you think!" A blue trail appeared, and crashed into Chaos. It landed next to Samuel, and Sonic himself appeared. "Hey there, doc!"

"What! Metal Sonic and Gamma should've beaten you!"

"We're here, aren't we?"

The rest of Sonic and Shadow's group converged on this point, and Eggman Nega appeared next to Eggman.

"Omega should've been here with the last Emerald by now." Nega stated.

"That thing couldn't handle us!" Silver yelled.

"Doesn't matter! 6 should be plenty! Chaos! Reveal your penultimate form!" Eggman screamed.

Chaos stood still.

Samuel laughed. "I get it. Those lights must be Chaos Emeralds. As long as we have three of them, Chaos won't be transforming any longer!"

"You still have them!?"

Samuel started juggling them. "See for yourself." Just then, a blast of water hit the entire group from behind. "What!?"

They all looked up to see Chaos transforming yet again. He became a frog like creature with a tipped tail.

**Song: Menace - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3**

Shadow ran forward and kicked Chaos in the head, but only succeeded in getting his foot stuck.

Knuckles tried to punch Chaos in it's gut, but got similar results.

Sonic tried his tried and true spin dash, but disappointed himself. He ended up stick to Chaos by his quills. "Hey! Get me out of here!"

"You think you've got it bad? He's still trying to attack me while I'm stuck!" Shadow said while swatting the tentacles away.

Samuel watched the curb stomp battle, as more of his friends tried to get the advantage. "I think I have an idea." He said. Tails walked up to him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"First things first. I'll go rescue Shadow."

Tails stared at him. "Why Shadow?"

Samuel returned the look. "Shadow has a Chaos Emerald. If Chaos get's his hands on that, he may very well be invincible." He jumped forwards, and grabbed Shadow when he past him, and brought him back to Tails.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

Samuel nodded, then turned to Chaos. He lobbed a ball at the beasts head. It absorbed it and the ball settled itself right in there, and when it exploded, Chaos froze.

"No way! I can't believe this!"

"Now, Shadow!"

Shadow ran forward. "I'll finish this in one attack!" He grabbed on to his wrists and took off his rings. "I won't allow you to get any more powerful!" He burst into a yellow ball of light.

"Whoa!" Samuel said as Shadow crashed into Chaos.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow was on the ground with everyone else, and Chaos no where to be seen. Shadow put his rings back on, and reached for his quills. He found nothing there. "What the hell!?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The Emerald! It's gone!"

Everyone got up and looked towards Station Square. It was flooded in water. Sonic could see people in boats and on the rooftops, but it didn't look like everyone made it.

The group, as well as the Eggmen, were heading upwards to avoid drowning. Sonic's group found themselves on a roof that happened to have Chris and his cousins on top of it.

Maria ran up to Shadow, sobbing. "I can't find Grampa or Abe!"

Shadow shook his head. "There's nothing I can do."

Chris walked up to Sonic, who he noticed was shaking. "Are you ok?"

Sonic shook his head. "There's… so much water…"

"Oh. You can't swim." Sonic nodded.

The group watched as Chaos began tearing buildings apart. The Eggmen were laughing a little ways away.

"Now, Chaos! Level the city, so that I may build my empire, Robotropolis!"

Chaos looked at Eggman, and swatted him away.

"You… How DARE you! Stupid beast!"

Nega laughed. "You lack vision, alternate me. I figured you would be unable to see the things you could accomplish, so I took the liberty of taking full control of the monster."

Eggman stared at Nega. "You traitor! We were going to rule together! Two heads are better than one!"

"Not with your head. Now Chaos! Find the Sol Emeralds, and take them for yourself!" Nega commanded. Chaos began moving towards Sonic's group.

"What!? He's already powerful enough as is! Any more powerful and he may break free of the mind control!"

"Yours, maybe." Eggman Nega said. "But I have equipped Chaos with an even more powerful device. I've been developing it for decades."

"Grr! You won't get away with this!" Eggman threatened.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Nega retorted.

Sonic's grouped looked on as certain death came towards them. "Now what?" Knuckles asked.

**Song: Tikal's theme**

It was then that they saw a pink orb flying towards them. The orb dispersed when it reached them, and from it appeared a pink echidna. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Tikal. I was tasked with protecting a piece of the Master Emerald for when the world would need it's power."

"You have part of the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Tikal nodded. "As long as Chaos has the Chaos Emeralds, he'll be invincible, but if we use the Master Emerald's power to neutralize the Emeralds, then he should revert to his normal form."

Knuckles took out his section of the Emerald, and Tikal joined it with hers. The Emerald glowed with immense power. "We have to do this fast, before Chaos reaches us!" Amy yelled.

Tikal put her hand on the Emerald. "The servers are the seven Chaos."

Knuckles joined her in chant. "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart."

"The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Samuel looked towards Chaos to see the seven lights fly from his body and land by them as grey Emeralds.

Tikal picked up one of the Emeralds. "Chaos absorbed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. He won't revert, but he is weakened."

"But how will we use the Emeralds? We can't beat him as we are." Samuel stated.

Sonic smirked. "Maybe we won't need the Emeralds." And he jumped onto the Master Emerald. "Let me show you the power of Super Sonic!"


	11. Ultimate Super Warriors

**And now, for the end of this story! The sequel might come soon, but I want to have at least one other story done before I start writing it.**

**Also, hints towards the sequel will be in this chapter. Upon looking over the hints, I found that they alluded to more than one game, so I've decided to refine them, and have the ending for each version focus on a different hint, as opposed to using the same hint in different forms.**

* * *

><p>Sonic stood there with a grin on his face, as his quills rose up, as though they were defying gravity. His fur changed from blue to yellow, and his eyes from green to red. A yellow aura formed around him. He was now charged with the power of the Master Emerald.<p>

"Too bad I can't just absorb it, like I do with the Chaos Emeralds." He said. "How long do I have?"

Knuckles looked up at him. "I'd say 5 minutes."

"We'll try to restore the power of the Chaos Emeralds while you're fighting Chaos." Tikal said.

Sonic chuckled. "So you don't think I can finish this in that time?" And he flew off.

**Song: Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts**

The group on the building was met by Eggman Nega.

"I regret to inform you that you are not allowed to restore power to any Emeralds. I will take care of that myself!"

Samuel, Silver, and Blaze stood in front of everyone. "Not gonna happen!"

Nega laughed. "What could any of you hope to accomplish?"

"This!" Samuel transformed into his beast form and jumped on Nega's transport.

"Hey! Get off! We'll crash!" Samuel bit down on the controls to make sure Nega couldn't get back up. "We'll fall into the water!

Samuel jumped off onto a sinking building. He jumped from one to another, but couldn't find his way back up. He saw the water getting closer, and realised that Chaos added to the danger he was already presented with.

Samuel resigned to his fate and prepared to drown. Calm waters would've been no problem. Rushing flood waters… not so much. His body began to glow green, and he saw Silver floating by him.

"Up we go."

They reached the top of the building, and saw the Chaos Emeralds restored to their usual glow.

Samuel returned to mobian form. "Now what?" He asked.

"Someone has to absorb the Emeralds, and then take over for Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Why? Can't we have two super warriors?" Samuel asked.

"How will that work?" Tikal asked. "Sonic's 5 minutes are almost up."

"They can just transfer their power to Sonic, while keeping enough for themselves." Samuel said.

"Ok, but who? Sonic's the only one who's ever transformed before." Knuckles said.

Samuel laughed. "Who better than our friendly neighborhood Chaos Master."

"Don't touch me." Shadow replied when Samuel was about to pat him on the head. He walked up to Tikal and Knuckles. "Do the Chaos Emeralds have a time limit?"

"No." Tikal said. "You aren't simply absorbing their power, you're absorbing the Emeralds themselves. When you get to Sonic, you'll know how to restore his power."

"Alright." He stood in the circle of Emeralds, channeling his power, but he didn't feel any different. "Am I yellow?"

"Nah." Silver said. "You're still black."

"Why isn't it working?" Rouge asked.

Tikal answered, "Shadow's thinking of power, but that's not it. To absorb the Emeralds, you must be thinking positive thoughts. Let your positive emotions take control."

Shadow closed his eyes. Samuel noted that his fur was slowly becoming lighter. And yellow. His red highlights remained, however. Soon he opened his eyes.

"I'm ready." And he flew off.

**Song: Final Battle With Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy**

The group watched as Shadow and Sonic fought Chaos with all their might. Shadow pulled off many kinds of lasers and beams. Sonic resorted to simply rushing at Chaos, but it wasn't working.

Samuel turned to Tikal and Knuckles. "This is boring, and Chaos doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Is there any way we can talk to them?"

Tikal looked unsure. "We might be able to use the Master Emerald…"

Samuel turned to the fight and crossed his arms. "Then go for it."

Samuel felt a tingling in his mind. "You guys look so cool out there!"

"Samuel?"

"Super Sonic, and Super Shadow. A sight to behold." Rouge said that time.

"They can't both be called super. That's boring." Samuel said.

"What do you suggest then?" Tails asked.

"Before we continue this so important conversation, how are we talking?" Shadow asked.

"Tikal is using the Master Emerald as a medium to make contact with the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"I can't think of one yet." Samuel said, ignoring the new conversation. "Oh! Guys! Chaos is being controlled by Eggman Nega, remember? Nega's calling the shots. I saw the device on Chaos while I was fighting him, but now it's buried under the body. Find the device and destroy it."

"It would be easier just to kill him." Shadow said.

"No!" Tikal said. "Chaos isn't at fault. It's the scientists that captured him!"

"She's right!" Sonic said. "You distract him! I'll handle the device!" Sonic flew towards Chaos.

"You're all going to be the death of me." He said to Sonic. Then he turned to Chaos. "Let's play tag." He shot another Chaos Laser. "You're it."

Chaos turned towards Shadow and shot as many energy blasts at him as he could. Shadow avoided them, and continued shooting at him.

Sonic flew around Chaos trying to find the device. He decided to dive beneath the water to see where it is.

The fight was truly a spectacle to Samuel and most of the group. The only ones who weren't amazed were the Chaotix.

**Song: Riku's Theme - Kingdom Hearts**

"What!?" Shadow said.

Sonic flew back to Shadow. "The device is near Chaos's head. What do we do?"

Shadow didn't answer. He moved his right hand to his left wrist.

"Shadow?"

He took off his inhibitor ring, and then grabbed the other one. "Take care of everyone."

"Shadow, what are you doing!?" Sonic and Rouge said simultaneously.

Shadow removed the other one. "Saying goodbye."

"Shadow!" Rouge said.

Samuel looked on. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

Silver put a hand on Rouge's shoulder and looked back at Samuel. "Shadow has those rings on for a reason. The power they keep locked away could kill him."

Shadow began to glow, not yellow, but orange. He pushed Sonic back and flew right at Chaos. "Goodbye. Everyone!"

Maria pushed to the front of the group. "SHADOW!"

Sonic flew after him. "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow collided with the beast, and a great explosion formed on impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Saying Goodbye - Spirit Tracks<strong>

Samuel stood at the outskirts of the gathering. He didn't want to speak to anybody.

"There are others here who were closer to him than you. How come you won't accept it?" Tikal asked him.

"No body was found." Samuel answered.

"It was an explosion." Tikal said.

"He was Ultimate Shadow. An explosion shouldn't have been enough to do that kind of damage." Samuel said.

"So what are you going to do? Look for him?" Tikal asked.

"Where's Chaos?" Samuel ignored the question.

Tikal looked down. "He didn't want to come. He feels responsible." Tikal kneeled down on the ground. "I'm not sure he would be able to, either. That explosion did some damage to him as well. Anyway… if you don't think he's dead, why are you here?"

"I've got to talk to Sonic and Silver. Those two need to make sure Rouge and Maria don't do anything stupid."

"How noble of you." Tikal said.

Samuel laughed. "Trust me. I'm anything but noble."

"Have you told anyone your belief?" Tikal asked.

"They all think I'm in denial." Samuel threw his plate away. "I've gotta go… and clear my head."

* * *

><p>"So your minds made up?" Jasmine asked.<p>

Samuel nodded his head. "I still haven't done anything on my own. I have my own journey ahead of me. I won't drag anyone down with me."

He turned to go, but Jasmine grabbed his hand. "Please… don't go. I can't lose you too."

Samuel turned his head and smiled. "I have to go. I have to wake up my potential. There's a storm inside me. I have to calm it."

**Disk 4, End**


End file.
